Beyond Life and Death
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Chp. 12 UP! FINAL CHAPTER! Dark Fic. Duo is seriously shot trying to save 01 in mission. The 4 pilots are forced to leave him behind and they promise to come back. What would happen if they don't save 02? A broken promise releases a vengeative spirit
1. promise me

Author's Notes: Miss me? Thanks!!! I'm back after a week of hard work and tests at the University. Gee! Who would had thought I am this old?! Anyway, here I am as I promised, with this 'SURPRISE FIC'. Remember I told you, back at "Anything for love", that this story was gonna surprise you all? He he he. Because I always do 'sap, angst' thingies, but this is my first DARK fic.  
  
I got the idea for this story from an old movie I saw last week, and I am sure you all have seen that movie too. Of course, I'm not saying which movie is because you'll guess the plot in the fic, but if any of you guesses it as the chapters go on, will receive a special award. (Yeah, I'll send you Duo Maxwell, alive and kicking...) Kidding, but man! I wish it could be true (me sighs, dreamy eyes...)  
  
So, Duo gets seriously shot trying to save Heero during a mission (I know I always do that, but I like it so don't sue me) The other 4 pilots manage to escape, leaving Duo behind. But they promise him to come back for him at any cost.....but for some reason, the time tics days away, and his friends don't return, until it's too late...........A broken promise releases a dark spirit, who will leave a track of deaths and blood, and he will never rest until his vengeance is completed.  
  
Warning: Torture, Blood.  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
  
  
Their shoes hit the metallic floor as they continued running. The constant yells and noises flooded the place. Whistles of close bullets passed near their faces, arms, legs.......  
  
"Docks ahead!" -the voice of 04 pilot overpowered the fuzz, as he indicated the way they had to take.  
  
  
  
"05, the detonators!" -Heero gave the order as they continued their dash.  
  
  
  
The Chinese pilot halted abruptly and crouched, as he retrieved the small device from his clothes.  
  
A teen clad in black suit stood right in front of him, with an automatic in his one of his hands and a colt in the other.  
  
  
  
"I got you cover!" -Duo indicated, as he shot some of the soldiers who were aiming at them.  
  
  
  
"We're finished. Lets move" -the tall European said as he ran by 02 and 05, until he reached the hall 04 was indicating.  
  
  
  
"01!" -Duo shouted, as Wufei pressed the bottom and the place started to fall among explosions.  
  
  
  
Two seconds later, Heero appeared in view, running and firing at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Go!" -he said, and Duo and Wufei sprinted in their feet, with Heero on their heels.  
  
  
  
"Damn all to Hell! Kill them!"  
  
"Shoot them down!!!"  
  
  
  
"These bastards! Damn pilots!!"  
  
  
  
'My, my, seems they are not that happy.....' -the 02 pilot smirked as he dodged more bullets.  
  
Suddenly, the hallways trembled as the fire engulfed the near engine's room. When the shaking ceased, Duo stood up from his position against a metallic wall and looked around.  
  
  
  
"01, 02!" -Quatre called them.  
  
  
  
"Hurry" -Heero said as started to run beside Duo.  
  
Both pilots could see the place falling to wrecks and their three comrades waiting for them in the docks' gates.  
  
The mission had been accomplished. They had destroyed the Mobile Dolls with the Gundams' data and stole the lists of bases that were creating gundamiun alloy.  
  
  
  
'Something's ahead. Danger' -Duo's mind snapped the words and he narrowed his eyes. He had learned to trust in his instincts since very young. Living as a street rat teaches you that.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" -the DeathScythe pilot suddenly said, grasping Heero's wrist and yanking him back.  
  
"What?!" -Heero practically barked at the movement.  
  
  
  
"I think........"  
  
Duo never finished saying what he thought because Heero slammed him against the wall, as he lifted his gun and fired against the ozies that were following them.  
  
  
  
"We're going to be shot standing here" -01 warned as he kept firing, and walking backwards - "What are you waiting for? Lets go!"  
  
And as the Japanese pilot said those words, he whirled and started running again.  
  
Duo, on his place, widened his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the soldier standing at the corner of the hallway, an automatic already aiming.  
  
  
  
"Look out!" - a voice sounded at the same time the noise of a gun firing twice ringed through the place.  
  
Blue eyes met the danger until that precise moment, but all of a sudden, Duo crossed in the way, hitting Heero with an arm, in order to get him out of the trajectory of the projectile.  
  
The Wing pilot, caught by surprise, fell on his back, but his glance was still fixed at the front. His mind was yelling at him in warning and.........cold fear.  
  
The noises were shut off as Heero could practically see the scene in slow speed. He saw the way the long hair of his friend swayed as Duo turned his head first at him, confirming that Heero was right, then back at the front, where the soldier fired again.  
  
Heero watched stunned as the amethyst eyes widened and then closed, a burst of red coming out of his chest. He saw the American falling, his left hand dropping the gun..........  
  
Until then, Heero snapped back in anger and dread at the time. In his sitting position, he caught 02 before the boy hit the floor, and he lifted his gun, mouthing a curse in Japanese and pulling the trigger.  
  
The soldier who had fired Duo fell dead, a bullet in his head and other in his throat.  
  
Immediately, he returned his attention to the pilot on his lap. He was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Duo, Duo" -he called, trying not to sound desperate. And failing in that.  
  
  
  
".......shit......" -a soft whisper escaped Duo's lips as he grimaced in pain.  
  
  
  
"Heero!"  
  
  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
  
  
The three pilots who had taken the lead arrived in a hurry at the spot, kneeling beside the fallen comrades.  
  
  
  
"Allah..." -Quatre muttered as he saw the blood streaming down the black jacket.  
  
"Cover us!" -Heero ordered as he proceeded to unzip Duo's jacket and rip the white under shirt.  
  
Wufei and Trowa stood up, their guns firing against more soldiers who were trying to get closer.  
  
Heero pressed his lips together as he studied the damage. Fortunately, the bullet hadn't hit the right side of Duo's chest, but it had surely perforated his left lung. 01 tried to ease him in a sitting position against a wall, but Duo moaned in protest.  
  
"Don't, Heero. You're making it bleed more" -Quatre warned.  
  
  
  
"We have to go!" -Trowa alerted as more keeps arrived to the place.  
  
"Lift him up!" -Wufei said, as 03 and him started to back off. They couldn't hold the fire exchange more time.  
  
  
  
Prussian blue eyes met ice blue ones, as Quatre said in a whisper, his voice filled with anguish.  
  
  
  
"We can't move him, Heero"  
  
  
  
"I'm not leaving" -the Japanese boy answered also in murmur, his voice low in warning.  
  
  
  
"Hey..." -Duo's wary voice turned 04 and 01's attention to him- "How....how touching you two" -and the small smile made its appearance in Duo's lips- "Ne, Heero, getting sentimental? Gee, thought I'll never see the day......" -Duo cracked the joke, but his eyes reflected his pain.  
  
  
  
"We got them!"  
  
"Move! Move! Move!"  
  
"Close all exits!"  
  
  
  
Duo's expression turned serious at the voices of the incoming ozies.  
  
  
  
"Go" -he said, addressing both the Arabian and Japanese boy.  
  
"No" -the two answered at the unison.  
  
"Don't.......don't be stupid, guys. They won't kill me yet. Remember the ozies like prisoners and confessions...." -Duo said in all seriousness- "They'll keep me alive, for a time at least........"  
  
  
  
"We'll come back for you, Duo. We will get you out, we promise" -Quatre said as he held the pale hand of his friend.  
  
Trowa and Wufei, who had heard the conversation, kneeled as well.  
  
"Just hang on a little while, Duo. Don't say a word but don't taunt them either" -Trowa warned, as he brushed Duo's bangs on his forehead- "You don't need them to beat you. Wait for us, we'll come"  
  
"Be strong, Maxwell. And don't worry, we'll be back. Don't let them overpower you" -Wufei murmured with firm expression, trying to reassure and encourage the boy.  
  
  
  
"Just a little more! Capture them alive!" -the soldiers screamed as they passed through the fire of the explosions.  
  
03, 05 and 04 stood up and waited for Heero to follow.  
  
The Japanese pilot scowled at the situation, and maybe at himself too. The mere idea of leaving a comrade behind was wrong. But it was Duo. The mere idea of leaving Duo behind was unacceptable, and painful. And Heero didn't want to leave yet......  
  
"Heero, you're gonna come for me, right? Or are you tired enough of little Duo and gonna leave Shinigami with the ozies?" -the longhaired boy joked in soft voice.  
  
Blue eyes met directly violet ones.  
  
"I'll come back. I promise...I promise you, Duo" -he said with an intense glance- "But promise me you'll wait for me"  
  
"I'll try" -Duo answered, his voice faltering- "But you better hurry 'coz I am not gonna last much like this" -Duo said with all honesty.  
  
"Don't worry" -Heero murmured as he squeezed his friend's hand in his and putting the other one over Duo's forehead.  
  
Duo's other hand lifted suddenly, and he griped the silver cross on his chest, which was now stained red. The L2 boy lifted the chain and took it off his neck. Heero watched in silence as Duo hung it to his own neck, letting it rested in Heero's chest.  
  
"I'm lending it to you. You'll have to give it back next time we see, k?" -he smiled as he saw Heero moving away, standing up to leave. The silver cross shined on his chest - "You promised me" -Duo murmured.  
  
  
  
Heero nodded, and looking at him one last second, the 01 pilot whirled and started running with the other 3 youngsters towards the docks. All the way, a steely hand was gripping the precious cross.  
  
Duo watched in silence as his friends made their getaway, and soon the rampaging sound of a cargo ship could be heard all over the place. Mission accomplished.  
  
Dozens of soldiers surrounded him, their guns trained on him, but he couldn't move anyway.  
  
Violet eyes turned blurred, and soon all turned black around Duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
  
A/N: Review, please. You guys have to R&R if you want to read next chapter, k? 10 reviews and I'll post the 2nd one. I promise this fic is going to have interesting twists and surprises.......... 


	2. as time goes by

Author's Notes: Gee! Ok, ok, I'll post even if I don't get 10 reviews. I just wanted to be happy (sniff) But well, thanks to the ones who reviewed. Always Li-chan and Chibisora, my betareaders. Thanks to Whodunnit, the one who hates review blackmail. Sorry for that. Lets go on with the story......  
  
warnings: bad words, angst, blood, torture.  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
By Shinigami's Voice  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
[ All alone, all alone.......  
  
  
  
where's the moon to wipe away my tears? ....  
  
  
  
where's the voice that came to me in my dreams?.....  
  
all alone...........]  
  
  
  
The IV poured drugs into the system of the slender figure strapped and cuffed to the rustic bed. The eyes had been fluttering open since some time now, taking into fleeting glimpses of his surroundings.  
  
  
  
'How much time has it passed?' -Duo wondered as he looked down at his form stretched on the hard mattress.  
  
His chest was bandaged all over, as well as his injured left arm. Medical equipment surrounded the spot, the one that Oz had used to keep him alive.  
  
However, the pilot felt completely drained. He could barely move his limbs, and the mere rhythm of his breath caused him pain.  
  
'It surely is because of the drugs' -he thought, closing his eyes again- 'I wonder what kind they used to make me feel so tired.......'  
  
Then, Duo frowned at some idea. He looked up again, and registered with his sight that there were no blood containers added to the IV or the other machines around.  
  
  
  
'Bastards' -he thought with contempt- 'They probably let me bleed until my body gave up. No wonder I'm so tired.........'  
  
  
  
In that moment, a silhouette entered the room, turning the lights on. Duo feigned sleep, but rapidly understood he wasn't going to fool this person.  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon, 02. I see you're awake" -the somehow petulant voice spoke, as the man approached to the bed.  
  
Duo didn't respond or gave any signs of listening the words. Suddenly, an agonizing pain ran through him as he felt something cold and sharp dig into his bandaged left arm.  
  
His eyes shot open as he strangled the curses forming in his mind before they reached his lips.  
  
  
  
'Damned bastard! Shit!'  
  
  
  
The man pulled out the scalpel from Duo's arm, letting the boy saw the blood streaming down the thin blade.  
  
  
  
"We'll be setting some things clear here. You will listen when I talk and you will answer when I ask. I don't want a spoiled child wasting my time" -the man said the words with scorn in his eyes and voice.  
  
Duo stared at him as coldly as he could muster. It was a young commander, from the signs in the ozie's uniform. He was tall and red-haired, with a set of horrible yellow eyes.  
  
"Just to set your mind clear, we're in base no one knows about, so you can forget the idea of being rescued. You will remain a prisoner until my partners and I decide you can be useful. If you don't prove to serve our objectives, we have no qualms into giving you a slow death. Understood?" -the man said, one of his eyebrows quirked.  
  
The boy clad in tattered black didn't even flinch.  
  
In response, the red-haired commander lowered his eyebrow to its original level and lifted the bloody scalpel, burring it into Duo's left hand with force.  
  
  
  
"Understood?" -he repeated his question, but 02 just pressed his lips together and held the ozie's hard glance.  
  
Then, a smirk surfaced the commander's face, as he drew the instrument down further, making Duo shudder in pain.  
  
  
  
"Understood?"  
  
  
  
"Bastard" -Duo hissed, his eyes shutting.  
  
  
  
"Good. A starter" -the man said, pulling the scalpel out again.  
  
The man gave him a depreciative look, and then tossed the metal object on the little table.  
  
Without one more word, he turned his back and exited the room.  
  
"What do you think, T?" -a woman's voice asked the red-haired ozie as he came into the other room.  
  
"He is tough. Will last at least three days. Then we'll break him, M" -he answered to the smaller woman wearing a sergeant's uniform.  
  
"Three days?" -M, the woman with dark short hair to her shoulders and small glasses covering her blue eyes repeated in disbelief.  
  
"That's too much time, T" -another voice sounded from the shadows. A man clad in the same commander's uniform stepped out- "Two days it's always been our limit. And he will be no exception" -the man with dark blond hair and cold green eyes added in perfect level voice.  
  
"In that case, we'll have to extra-work him out, A" -T shrugged at the comment.  
  
The three ozies nodded and made their way into a hallway, as M said to the other two:  
  
"I'll take the 1st session in half an hour......."  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
In the rebels' battleship, 4 silent pilots sat in the computers room, each one of them studying the screens in front of them, searching every detail, every schedule, every communicate.  
  
  
  
"Nothing" -a sigh accompanied Quatre's worried voice, as he changed to another screen.  
  
"Nothing here" -Trowa added, one of his hands drawing over his face in tiredness.  
  
"These bases are clean too" -Wufei said as his search finished.  
  
"Keep looking" -Heero ordered without turning his eyes away from the computer in front of him.  
  
The other three pilots straightened their backs and turned to their tasks again. Suddenly, a console biped in familiar sound.  
  
"It's from Dr. J" -Trowa said, opening the file.  
  
The old man appeared in the screen, clenching and unclenching his metallic hand.  
  
"Report advances in 02's search" -he said in serious expression.  
  
"The base we attacked has been evacuated. The probabilities of his transport to another facility or base are highly possible. We're searching into the closest areas to the first mission, and also in the vicinities controlled by Oz. Nothing found yet" -Heero said in his monotone voice, as if it was another usual report.  
  
"Well, here's your next mission briefing" -the scientific said as he sent another file- "You'll be leaving in two hours, considering none of you were hurt in the past task. Tell the engineers to prepare your suits........."  
  
  
  
"What about Duo's search?" -04 interrupted J's words.  
  
"We'll continue it while you accomplish your mission" -the doctor answered.  
  
"Retrieving the captured pilot should be our priority, not another mission" -Trowa said in reflective tone, in clear disagreement with Dr. J.  
  
" I agree" -Wufei offered immediately.  
  
"Wrong" -Dr. J unclenched his hand one more time- "You were not trained to run behind every captured soldier. You will continue your missions' schedule until useful and trustworthy information about his whereabouts is located"  
  
  
  
"Leaving a pilot, not a common soldier, in enemy's hands is not prudent. He holds important information that Oz will try to get from him" -Heero, for the first time, showed his disagreement.  
  
The doctor's face turned directly in Heero's direction.  
  
"A Gundam pilot is trained to retain information at any cost, Heero Yuy. Pilot 02 is not the exception. Following that pattern, there's no real danger of any information's leak"  
  
"But the time his retrieving takes is vital. The war can't afford to lose a pilot at this point. By stretching the time of his capture, his life's possibilities grow weaker" -Heero said, his voice still level, but his glance intense.  
  
"The war can't afford it? Or you can't afford it?" -Dr. J said as he tilted his head, giving a derogatory look at the four of them- "Do not forget that you're soldiers in the middle of a war. Any emotion or sentimentalism is unacceptable. Judge what is more important: retrieve a pilot who can endure torture or accomplish the mission of destroying a keep of enemy suits threatening a civil station" -and before the old man turned out the communication, he repeated: "Here's your mission briefing. You leave in 1 hour and 45 minutes now"  
  
The four youngsters exchanged reflective looks, as each one of them tried to make their minds.  
  
Finally, Heero stood up from his place, and he started walking towards the gates.  
  
"Collect the mission data in your panels and prepare your Gundams"  
  
"Are we accepting the mission?" -Quatre asked, his eyes sad.  
  
"Hai. That's our duty" -Heero answered as cold as possible.  
  
"Maxwell?" -Wufei made the single question.  
  
"It's been 33 hours by now. We still have time" -the Japanese pilot replied as he crossed the automatic gates.  
  
The three pilots looked at the floor, still confused.  
  
"Duo would never let innocent people die" -Heero's voice sounded behind the doors, and then his steps could be heard as he walked away.  
  
"He's right" -Trowa said, looking up- "We have a mission"  
  
"And Maxwell can hold more time. We'll just have to hurry and return as fast as possible in order to look for him again" -Wufei agreed, also heading towards the doors.  
  
"Yes, you're right" -Quatre said thoughtfully- "I hope so....." -he murmured, his hand to his chest.  
  
He had lost contact with Duo since they escaped from the explosion the day before. Maybe because of the distance, maybe because 02 fainted, maybe because of the drugs. Quatre wasn't sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do not like to repeat myself, 02" -the woman, sergeant M, said in serious tone to the boy lying helpless in front of her.  
  
Duo raised his eyebrows at mockery and kept silent.  
  
M's face didn't show any emotion as she turned to the medical equipment and started disconnecting the different machines that kept Duo's organism working.  
  
  
  
'This....b**ch' -the longhaired boy thought as he realized what the woman was doing.  
  
  
  
"As you prove to be very strong, I don't see the need to help you stay alive" -the woman said casually- "Besides, we can stop drugging you. Truth serum doesn't seem to work on you, and in this way, your organism will start reacting to the pain your injured body has acquired"  
  
Duo took a deep breath. He could take pain. He had been this badly injured before.  
  
"The bullet wound seems to be healing perfectly" -the sergeant commented as he glanced the boy's chest. After a pause, she added seriously- "We'll have to change that" -and she proceeded to rip the bandages, leaving the fresh wound exposed to any infection.  
  
"Besides, this room is quite nice. You'll be immediately transported to a dungeon"- the woman lifted a hand, indicating the soldiers to come to the bed's side.  
  
Three ozies started to remove the straps and the cuffs from Duo's hands and ankles.  
  
Amethyst eyes narrowed a bit and then returned to normal.  
  
'Good. Untie me and I'll show you what an orphan has learned to do' -he thought, with the hope of being able to break free.  
  
"Wait" -Sergeant M said, stepping ahead and carefully studying the boy, and without any previous warning, she took hold of Duo's right hand, and with a firm movement, twisted his wrist completely.  
  
Duo jerked from his place in blindly pain as the woman broke his hand.  
  
  
  
'Hell! Damn!' -his eyes watered slightly as reaction to the pain.  
  
  
  
"Your left hand is injured and your right is broken. Don't try any silly attempt to escape" -the woman said, her expression calm, and then addressed to the soldiers- "Transfer him to the dungeon. Don't put any blankets or clothes. And don't treat him gently. Be rough"  
  
The soldiers nodded, the three of them a bit scared by the beautiful but cruel woman's actions. As they started to lift the pilot, the sergeant turned to leave, but then, as in second thought, whirled in her boots and dug her long nails into the very fresh gash in the teen's chest.  
  
The L2 pilot squirmed, suffocating with strong determination the cry.  
  
"Be rough" -M repeated as she left the room- "My partners and I can't stand any mercy or weakness"  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
The mission went well, as well as possible. It took the four Gundams to destroy the Dolls and the cannon-ship the Ozies were training on the civil station to explode it.  
  
Wing Zero fought rapidly and efficiently, just as the other three Gundams. But even if they were desperately trying to end the battle, more Dolls kept coming and coming. They couldn't rush the things, or they would only endanger themselves.  
  
  
  
"No more enemy activity. North zone clear. Station secured" -Quatre informed, panting in exhaustion.  
  
  
  
"Mission accomplished" -Heero declared- "Lets go back to the ship"  
  
  
  
Two hours later, the pilots entered the computer's room again, but before they could take their places, the main console activated as a message was delivered.  
  
The Neo-Arabic pilot left himself fall on the chair, as he inserted the code to open it.  
  
  
  
"Gundam Pilots, this is the information found about Oz's activities" -Dr. J's voice sound as some pictures were displayed on the screen.  
  
"An intercepted communicate from an Oz's satellite confirmed the presence of the A.G. force in space. Three analysts are now decoding different messages in order to find their location"  
  
The pictures displayed depicted three Oz's officers, a red-haired man, a dark blond one and a dark haired woman, but no profile or any other information accompanied the images.  
  
Wufei turned his confused black eyes to Trowa, Heero and then Quatre, but they all shook their heads in negative.  
  
"These are the members of the A.G. from Oz. The Agony Group" -J's voice paused for a moment and then continued- "Commanders T and A and Sergeant M. These officers are in charge of important prisoners, and their duty is to develop different methods in order to break the rebels.......we have our reasons to believe that they were called to space to handle 02 pilot........."  
  
  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed J's statement. The four young soldiers studied the faces of the torturers, carving them in their minds.  
  
  
  
"Further information will be sent to your actual location. Don't move without authorization. We'll be expecting your mission's report in two hours."  
  
And the communication was shut off.  
  
"Do we have any other data about these officers?" -came Trowa's question.  
  
"Not in these files" -Wufei answered as he searched the documents.  
  
"We have to keep looking" -Heero said in low voice, feeling anger rising inside of him, but he kept collected and sat on the other chair.  
  
"Now we have one more data piece. Look for the bases that have receive Earth's ships or inter-colony transportation" -Quatre said, and they all started once again.  
  
However, the net was highly codified and it will take time to find a source of Oz's most recently information. Even for the high-level hackers the pilots were, it was a difficult task.  
  
And their actual performance wasn't the top best.  
  
As hours went by, anxiousness and exhaustion washed over them, both feelings clear in their expressions and body language.  
  
"I can't take it any longer" -Quatre said, lowering his face over the keyboard- "I'm not even sure what I am doing now. Maybe it's the third time I've checked this zone..........I don't know"  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa brushed his hair out of his face, his green eyes almost blurred.  
  
"I'm not taking in all the information either. My sight is not helping" -he admitted with remorse, halting in his typing.  
  
"We're over doing ourselves" -Wufei murmured, passing his hands on his black hair- "Our current condition doesn't allow us to perform at full capacity"  
  
Heero's typing also stopped, and he turned to look at his comrades. Their features spoke for them.  
  
The Japanese's expression was serious and cold, though his eyes betrayed him. The dark circles and gazed look in the blue eyes revealed his also tired state.  
  
During 49 hours now, they had kept an uninterrupted search for 02's whereabouts, with no success.  
  
"We need rest" -Quatre said- "We won't find Duo if we keep like this"  
  
The 01 pilot frowned slightly, but nodded in affirmation, setting his watch for three hours of sleep.  
  
The other pilots imitated the movement, and then, with silent and regretful steps, left the room towards the halls.  
  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
In a dark and moist dungeon, a boy with shining violet eyes moaned in pain, as fresh blood streamed down his chest.  
  
"Just a bit more, pal......."  
  
  
  
"Just a bit more.......the guys will come in any minute........."  
  
  
  
"Hold on........."  
  
  
  
Duo's voice murmured as the time went by.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
  
  
A/N: R&R. I'm not blackmailing you, but listen to your conscience and leave me a review, please. How nice it would be to find many comments..... 


	3. a visitor arrives

Author's Notes: Shin's Voice reporting. Thanks for the reviews, minna. I'd like to answer to Lone Wolf, who asked me not to make this fic into a 'morbid' story.  
  
First, what's that? Let me look it up in dictionary...........sorry, it's just that English is not my native language. I'm a 5 years student but I think I'm doing it pretty well, ne?  
  
Ok, morbid. Hmmm. As I told you before, I'm setting this story into a movie (actually two, but my favorite is the last one), which is very bloody and violent, though I'm changing some things. When I told you this is a Dark Fic, I meant to say it would contain blood, foul language, supernatural things, spirits, curses and all that stuff. You can expect Death to be here. (Gee, I'm already giving you clues!)  
  
But don't let this disappoints you and please, PLEASE continue reading and reviewing. Just remember that even if things look pretty bad, I'll try to give it a weird but NICE ending. The reason? I love Duo with all my heart!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"The little bastard............" -a guard murmured while peeking through the shielded window that showed the dungeon where Duo was prisoner.  
  
  
  
"I'm not completely sure this is right" -the other one, much more older, complained as he also caught a glimpse of the boy lying there, in a pool of his own blood.  
  
  
  
"What the heck do you mean?" -the younger one, with a scar crossing his neck asked.  
  
  
  
"Do you really believe he's gonna talk after all the shit the A.G. is putting him through? I think he's gonna die first.................."  
  
  
  
"So what? If he dies, good. I'd be happy to see him suffer" -the man smirked with cruelty.  
  
  
  
Muffled steps alerted the guards and they resumed their vigilant position. Two minutes later, Commander A appeared in the hall.  
  
Without a word or any other sign in his serious and indifferent expression, A nodded towards the guards, and the shielded gates were opened for him.  
  
  
  
"02, on your knees" -he ordered as soon as he stepped into the dark room.  
  
  
  
Duo looked up with brilliant eyes. He hated to be ordered around. Therefore, he didn't moved one inch.  
  
  
  
"On your knees" -the commander said again, looking down at the boy.  
  
  
  
The 02 pilot was chained by his ankles to the wall and his black clothes were drenched in blood.  
  
He was completely helpless, but then again, his violet eyes had the same challenging shine of a furious soldier.  
  
  
  
"If you're not strong enough to move, I'll give you assistance" -A replied after a pause, and with brutal force, hauled the boy from the floor, lifting him by the collar of the priestly jacket.  
  
The American pilot hissed in pain, his vision blurring from the agony all over his body. Still, he tried to retaliate, attack, no matter how futile it was.  
  
But he simply couldn't move. He was extremely weak from the enormous loss of blood, and his limbs didn't respond to his orders.  
  
  
  
"My partner M gave you a little introduction of your future treatment if you don't cooperate. I'm expecting you to use your brain and decide to talk" -the man continued, his tone totally indifferent while he hit Duo against the cold wall, like pining a butterfly against a window.  
  
  
  
'Go to Hell' -Duo thought with scorn.  
  
  
  
"Gave me three answers, and you'll survive.............at least today" -A raised an eyebrow as he made his offer- "The names and location of your leaders in space and Earth" -the man commanded, while pressing the teen against the wall as much as the chains allowed him.  
  
  
  
Duo looked at him with a hard glance during a full minute, before letting a smirk surfaced his face.  
  
The green eyes of the commander lit up in anger at the mockery of the gesture, and he quickly turned the boy around, crushing the teen's face against the rough surface.  
  
  
  
"Don't play games with me" -the man hissed, as he took hold of the injured left hand of the pilot, where two days ago T had buried the scalpel.  
  
  
  
With a slow but firm grasp, the ozie twisted the arm, trying to inflict as much pain as possible.  
  
Duo's heartbeats pounded faster and he shut his eyes, coping with the torture in silence.  
  
  
  
"And I still have two questions more" -the man suddenly said- "The Gundams and pilots location, and the rebel bases where the armament is stored. Think it twice, or you'll regret having ever confronted me"  
  
  
  
'Burn in Hell' -was Duo's silent reply.  
  
  
  
His body may be weak, but his will was unbreakable. He knew his duty.  
  
  
  
"Stupid fool. You can't count in anyone but you now. No one will come for you, you're on your own. If you answer, you can save yourself from lots of pain. If you don't, I swear you'll live the most horrible agony before you breath your last minute"  
  
  
  
  
  
'Wrong, damned ozie. The guys will come for me. Then, I'll show you who's stupid'  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not patient. Answer the first question" -the commander ordered, but silence was his response- "Now" -he growled, as one of his hands took hold of Duo's left hand, and he snapped one of 02's finger broken.  
  
  
  
The American twitched in pain, muffling a protest.  
  
  
  
"M already broke your right hand, but I'll break one by one your fingers if you don't open your mouth and talk"  
  
  
  
But the prisoner in the dark room remained silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Another mission?" -Trowa asked, his voice disbelieving.  
  
  
  
"It came at 14:35 today" -Heero answered as he typed instructions for the other three panels of Gundams 03, 04 and 05.  
  
  
  
"Today is the 3rd day" -Quatre said sullenly, looking slightly upset.  
  
  
  
"Has it something to do with 02's retrieving?" -Wufei asked as he studied the information.  
  
  
  
It seemed as ages before Heero answered.  
  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
  
"Heero" -Quatre said, almost in warning- "How can you..............."  
  
  
  
"Don't say anything" -Heero cut the Neo-Arabic as he turned to face them, his blue eyes hard as stone.  
  
  
  
But you could read his distress in them.  
  
  
  
"Don't.............you.................dare" -the Japanese pilot repeated, his hands clenched in fists, the only sign of his own sorrow.  
  
  
  
Quatre nodded, understanding the boy's silent worry.  
  
The others turned their glances around, trying not to put more pressure to the situation. They were all stressed and disturbed by Duo's long capture, but Heero......................  
  
Heero the most.  
  
Under his gray long-sleeved shirt, a silver cross hung from his neck since three days ago, when Duo gave it to him.  
  
  
  
"I've acquired important information about Duo's whereabouts" -Heero suddenly said, as he turned again to the laptop, typing some coordinates.  
  
  
  
"How? When?" -the three pilots jumped to stand beside him, all the eyes set on the screen.  
  
  
  
"The reports don't show any incoming ship, but these three bases have received more supplies during the last 60 hours, and the communication channels of the three points have been changed to 'standard' to 'high level'. This could mean links of communication between Oz's leaders and the A.G"  
  
  
  
Heero explained while showing the others the locations and status.  
  
  
  
"Very possible" -Wufei mused.  
  
  
  
"What are we waiting for?" -Quatre said, his voice regaining some hint of hope.  
  
  
  
"I'll prepare the munitions and................" -Trowa started to say, but once again, 01 cut them off.  
  
  
  
"No. We have a mission to accomplish first. Then, we'll attack and search the bases"  
  
  
  
"Why?" -Trowa's eyes were as intrigued as his voice.  
  
  
  
"Because it was delivered almost two hours ago. It was expected for us to support a rebel attack as soon as possible. We are already delayed" -the Wing Zero pilot said as he stood up from his place.  
  
  
  
There was a expecting silence for a while, before the Chinese pilot started in a wistful tone.  
  
  
  
"I understand your track of thoughts" -he said, addressing 01- "We can't rank one life over dozens of other lives. We wouldn't be strong soldiers if we can't accomplish our duty..............."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And we can't place one person's life over others because we are somehow related to him. In order to cope and win this war, we have to be ready to risk many things to save others" -Trowa added after a moment of reflection.  
  
  
  
"Awful" -Quatre whispered, but his rational mind, the one trained as a soldier and pilot, told him that it was the right thing to do. Though, somewhere inside of him, told him that it was a mistake.  
  
  
  
However, in a situation like this, with a mission in progress, the rational mind took command.  
  
  
  
"Have you informed Dr. J and the others about this?" -Wufei asked as they headed towards the hangar.  
  
  
  
"Hai" -01 answered, and added before the others asked- "And he refused to give authorization for us to proceed with 02's searching"  
  
  
  
"But we are not caring about that anymore, right?" -Quatre replied, opening the gates.  
  
  
  
"Hai" -the L1 pilot confirmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
"So, J, explain me why is that you refused to give the pilots the authorization" - the scientist known as professor G, asked to the other old man.  
  
  
  
"So, G old man, are you starting to regret the decision?" -the Dr. asked with one eyebrow quirked.  
  
  
  
"You know I don't. The fact that 02 was my pupil has nothing to do. He had to die some day or another" -the man with umbrella-like hair answered with a shrug- "But, still, if he is alive, we could use him a while longer. I don't see the point in losing such a piece"  
  
  
  
"But, G, that's what you don't understand. 02 pilot isn't alive" -Dr. J replied, his metallic hand typing some information.  
  
  
  
"Why so confident? The kid was rough" -G said back.  
  
  
  
"You don't know much about A.G. I can tell that" -the other scientist said thoughtfully- "They don't let any prisoner alive after 48 hours. Even if 02 made it after the torture sessions, they probably gave up on him and let him die when they found out he represented no use for Oz"  
  
  
  
"So, 02 is dead by now. I can see then why you didn't want the other pilots to go. If they find what's left of him, it would be demoralizing for their battles" - professor G concluded.  
  
  
  
"Exactly..................Well, anyway, it was your pupil, so my condolences for your lose. You trained him well" -J shrugged as he got back to work.  
  
  
  
" I know. It's a pity, but this is a war after all" -G said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. But in his mind, he heard, clear and loud: 'It was a good kid' .......................  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
[ And here I am.......................  
  
  
  
when are you coming back? ..............  
  
  
  
when will the fall bring you back? .............  
  
  
  
when will my wait come to an end ?...........  
  
  
  
I am willing to believe, but......................  
  
  
  
but the nights are fading slowly................  
  
  
  
and I'm still waiting.......................  
  
  
  
here I am.......................  
  
  
  
until you decide to return...................  
  
  
  
even if I have to wait forever....................  
  
  
  
here I am ....................... ]  
  
  
  
  
  
The drop of water fell slowly, splattering against the floor. One second later, another droplet followed the way, splattering against the floor of the cold cell.  
  
The floor was red.  
  
Crimson red of blood.  
  
  
  
"Father........Sister......"  
  
  
  
The boy murmured between muffled sobs, feeling as thousands of knives were stabbing his body.  
  
  
  
"Please.......Heero....."  
  
  
  
Duo shut his eyes, trying to prevent to tears. He hurt. Every part of his body, and soul.  
  
  
  
"Cat........Trowa......Wufei......"  
  
  
  
"Please, someone.........I....can't......any longer......"  
  
  
  
He couldn't feel his hands. That man, the bastard, had made as he promised. He broke his fingers one by one, and left the room drowning in fury, since Duo didn't say a word.  
  
  
  
"Solo........Solo........" -he whined quietly.  
  
  
  
How long had it been? The others were supposed to be there as soon as possible. Why they hadn't come yet?  
  
Suddenly, a flash of lightening crossed the cell, and he watched in awe as many children ran pass him, laughing and playing. They were so similar to the church's children........  
  
  
  
'Pass me the ball!'  
  
  
  
'You can't catch me! You can't catch me!'  
  
  
  
'Wait! Here! Gotcha!'  
  
  
  
The lightening disappeared, leaving him confused. He tried to sit up, but moaned at his injures, and remained in his lying position.  
  
He had started to hallucinate.  
  
He could feel the heat of his skin, though he was also covered in cold sweat. The fever had grown higher as the hours went by.  
  
  
  
"Please........someone........"  
  
  
  
In the opposite corner of the cell, a silhouette was leaning against the wall, completely silent. The black boots of the shadow gave some steps, which made absolutely no sound.  
  
  
  
Someone had arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review, minna. I'd be so grateful. I already have the 4th chapter. If you R&R, I'll post it immediately. K? Ja ne! 


	4. fly away

Author's Notes: Let the light of the day die, and Shinigami's Voice rise! Ok, I love that, one of the reviewers wrote it for one of my last stories. If you're a new reader, why don't read the other fics in my profile? They're all about my dear pretty Duo! Please review!  
  
Thanks to the ones who leave me comments. Thanks to XelloSalina (I hope I got that right) who has left me reviews in all these chapters. Do I really have grammar mistakes? (sad eyes) Man, and I thought I was doing good enough..guess I'll have to try harder. Well, you said I needed a betareader, ne? What exactly is that? Someone who reads all my fics? A loyal reader?  
  
If that's the case, Li-chan and ChibiSora have always supported my writing. Guess I'll have to ask them, ne? Or can't I have two? Can we have more? (happy eyes) Maybe someone else wants to join this 'betareader' thing.  
  
Thanks to CatchFire for the encouragement and nice words. Thanks to Ryoko- onne. You asked who was the visitor? Wanna a clue? None of the people you thought! Don't worry, you'll soon see!  
  
And thanks to.guess who? Li-chan and ChibiSora! You guys are great!  
  
ChibiSora, I read your review and your warning. I'm very sorry to tell you this, please forgive me, but I have to commit that crime (you know which, that one all Duo-lovers fear) in order to keep this fic running. Remember I'll try to give it a NICE ending, so don't be disappointed, please? Please? Trust me in this.  
  
warnings: blood, torture, Dark fic.  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Yes, soldier?" -Sergeant M asked in monotone, sitting at the table with A and T, while they organized some information to be transmitted to the headquarters.  
  
  
  
"The prisoner needs attention, Sergeant" -the older guard said in his straight pose.  
  
  
  
"Why?" -M replied, her expression blank.  
  
  
  
"Request permission to speak with confidence" -the man asked.  
  
  
  
"Permission granted. Speak" -A took the word.  
  
  
  
The man, in his 60s, lowered his sight towards the three officers.  
  
  
  
"The prisoner.....the kid won't make it today if he continues like this........"  
  
  
  
"Oz has no place for weak soldiers" -T cut the man off, looking at him with contempt- "Since when is your duty to worry over a mere prisoner?"  
  
  
  
"I am not personally worried about him" -the man tried to backpedal- "I thought it would be convenient for you to know his state. He hasn't given any information yet, and these next hours could be the last opportunity to force him to talk" -the guard explained as calmly as he could muster under the hard glances of the A.G.  
  
There was a pause, while the three tortures seemed to reflect about the situation.  
  
  
  
"Good. In that case, I'll take my session now" -T shrugged as he stood up from his place.  
  
  
  
"Still, we'll be studying your file, soldier. You are giving signs of compassion. And that's unacceptable" -M said, eyeing the guard coldly.  
  
  
  
The man nodded intimidated, and after a salute, whirled on his heels, leading T towards the hall.  
  
  
  
"T, wait. I'll join you" -A addressed to the red-haired commander as he also left his place at the table.  
  
  
  
"In that case, lets make a last visit to this stubborn prisoner" -M added, joining the others.  
  
  
  
"You seem to have gained some kind of spite against him, M" -A said with slight surprise.  
  
  
  
"We'll have to report that" -T said, turning his red head towards the woman.  
  
  
  
"Your judgment is wrong. I'm just specially concern for the fact of this failure" -the sergeant replied.  
  
  
  
"Failure?" -A repeated.  
  
  
  
"Yes. We're in the 3rd day's evening and our methods haven't broken him. It's a failure"  
  
  
  
"It's a delay, not a failure. Since he is a singular prisoner, it's acceptable" -T said back.  
  
  
  
"You're looking for excuses, which are not allowed. We'll have to report that" -M replied with a smirk.  
  
  
  
The guard stopped at the dungeon's doors, and accessed the code to open the shielded gates.  
  
  
  
The three officers stepped into the dark room, turning on one lamp, which partially illuminated the place.  
  
The guard turned his back quickly and exited the room. He didn't want to see that. No matter how hard his training had been, he couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
The red-haired, yellow-eyed commander stepped ahead, studying the prisoner chained to a corner of the cell.  
  
The boy was extremely pale, in contrast with the pool of blood surrounding him. There were many open gashes on his flesh, as well as bruises and scars.  
  
His once clerical suit had been ripped out during the other sessions, leaving his thin frame exposed to any infection.  
  
  
  
"You're trembling, 02" -T greeted with level voice, approaching closer to the teen.  
  
No response. Duo didn't even look at him.  
  
  
  
"Fever? Hunger? Sorrow? Desperation? Fear? Are you feeling all those?" -the commander continued, crouching beside the pilot.  
  
  
  
Duo didn't move.  
  
  
  
"I'm here to add something else to the list" -the man said, drawing out of a little case a brilliant, sharp knife.  
  
  
  
"Or maybe you're ready to give us some answers. It's your last chance"  
  
  
  
The other two A.G. watched the scene with blank expressions. Stilettos had always been T's favorite instruments.  
  
Without further warning, the officer slashed the boy's face all across his right side. Blood started to stream from the long cut in Duo's cheek.  
  
But the DeathScythe pilot didn't move. Nor he made any sound.  
  
  
  
"Open your mouth already, brat. If you don't, I have no problem into cutting you during hours if necessary" -T threatened, as his left hand grasped 02's neck, lifting the boy's face.  
  
  
  
"Answer now" -the commander grunted, pressing the stiletto against Duo's left cheek, sliding the blade slowly, opening another wound.  
  
The yellow eyes of commander T fixed over violet ones......  
  
And T almost gasped in surprise.  
  
  
  
"What?" -M asked, stepping closer. A followed.  
  
  
  
The red-haired officer drew the knife backwards and shook his head, as he placed the instrument in its case.  
  
  
  
"No use. We lost him" -T shrugged, standing up.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? He's alive" -A replied as he looked down at the boy.  
  
  
  
"Look at him. Closely" -T instructed, and M and A complied, fixing blue and green eyes on the boy's face.  
  
  
  
"That's the glance of a dead. Yes, he's still alive. But he's no longer here. He won't last long" -T explained, his face indifferent- "We lost him. Damned brat, preferred died instead of talking......."  
  
  
  
"You're right. His eyes are lifeless" -M said, standing- "We'll have to inform this to the headquarters"  
  
  
  
Commander A frowned. How unbelievable, the A.G. defeated by a mere child.  
  
  
  
"I hope you fry in Hell, little bastard" -he said- "This is what you get by playing the hero. Just let me tell you, if you can listen to me, that your 'friends' didn't come. Nice allies you got. You were abandoned, brat. They didn't come for you....... They left you behind..... They left you to die....."  
  
  
  
And with that, the three officers whirled and exited the room, heading towards communication systems' room.  
  
Before the gates closed, the old guard peeked at the form lying there.  
  
  
  
"Poor kid" -he whispered.  
  
  
  
Inside of the dark cell, a set of dull violet eyes didn't flicker. Nor did the boy move.  
  
  
  
"They abandoned you........they left you........" - a voice repeated, as the black boots gave one, two, three steps.  
  
  
  
The shadow stood in front of Duo, contemplating him in silence.  
  
  
  
[ Spread your wings and prepare to fly......  
  
  
  
for you have become a butterfly.......  
  
  
  
fly abandonedly into the sun.........  
  
  
  
if you should return to me........  
  
  
  
we truly were mean to be........  
  
  
  
so spread your wings and fly.......... ]  
  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
The mission was hard and long. The rebel attack was massive, and the Oz's forces weren't about to surrender in three hours.  
  
After a rough confrontation, the Gundams and the rebel suits and ships managed to reduce the danger, and stroke the enemy's principal base.  
  
  
  
"Report states" -Gundam Wing said through the COM.  
  
  
  
"Heavyarms is out of munitions" -Trowa answered after a pause.  
  
  
  
"Shenlong's state is acceptable" -Wufei replied.  
  
  
  
"Sandrock's state is also acceptable" -Quatre said- "And you?"  
  
  
  
"Wing Zero's cannon was damaged, but there isn't any other harm" -Heero answered- "We'll take the suits to the rebel ship to recharge their panels and acquire more munitions. And we'll proceed to 02's search"  
  
  
  
The other three pilots nodded. Even if the fight had been harsh, they couldn't let tiredness defeat them. They had a search to start.  
  
  
  
As the four Gundams were stored, the pilots came down and headed towards the supplies' room together.  
  
  
  
"What time is it?" -Wufei asked as they entered the place.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Almost midnight"- Quatre said, as he handed water cups to everyone.  
  
  
  
"23:49" -Trowa stated in military hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have to decide which base will attack first"- Wufei said absently, as he looked at Heero.  
  
  
  
"According to the data........" -01 started.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a cup crashed on the floor, breaking into pieces, as Quatre fell to his knees.  
  
  
  
"What?" -Wufei hurried to stood beside the blond pilot. Trowa and Heero soon followed.  
  
  
  
But 04 didn't answered. He was shaking as if he would break into pieces too.  
  
  
  
"Cold....." -he murmured, his voice a faint whisper.  
  
  
  
"Quatre, Quatre, concentrate" -Heero ordered, trying to reassure the fallen boy- "What's happening?"  
  
  
  
"Pain......pain" -04 barely breathed, as he clutched at his chest.  
  
  
  
"It's Duo" -Trowa confirmed, then with soft voice, placing a hand over the flaxen hair, asked- "Look around, Quatre. Where are you? Where's Duo?"  
  
  
  
"Cold......moist.......it's...." -the Prussian eyes looked up at his three friends. They were filled with unshed tears- "Underground. It's an underground station...." -he murmured.  
  
  
  
"The second Oz's base in the data is an underground location in a natural satellite" -Heero affirmed.  
  
  
  
"Hurry.....pain......so cold....." -Quatre continued sobbing, embracing himself.  
  
  
  
"Breath, Quatre, breath. Concentrate" -Wufei advised.  
  
  
  
The 04 pilot complied, and soon, he had calmed down.  
  
  
  
"You ok?" -Trowa asked.  
  
  
  
The blonde nodded, regaining composure as he stood up.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine" -he said, taking in deep intakes of air. Then, his eyes turned confused as he frowned.  
  
  
  
"What?" -Heero's voice spoke.  
  
  
  
"The only reason I could feel him until now it's for the pain's intensity. He is suffering very much" -he said, his querubic features painted with extreme worry- "We have to leave now. I .......I don't know why, but I ........."  
  
  
  
The three glances of his comrades made the Neo-Arabic finish.  
  
  
  
"I can't feel him any longer......"  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
[ So spread your wings and fly.......  
  
  
  
  
  
for you have become a butterfly...........]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
  
  
A/N: Leave me reviews, please. God, you MUST read next chapter. I guess I can't avoid angst. Be prepared....please R&R! 


	5. kiss goodbye

Author's Notes: Thanks a lot for the reviews! And sorry for the long wait, but my studies keep me busy all day long and I just got the night to type.  
  
But don't worry, here we go......  
  
Ah, yes, since I already wrote that part, I'll tell you that the first 4 chapters of this fic were inspired by a French movie called 'The Fraternity of the Silence' about war prisoners who endure any kind of torture in defense of their honor.  
  
From now on, the story will take a plot following another movie (the one who truly inspired this). If someone manages to guess which is, will receive special recognition and, if she/he wants, can decide what my next fic is going to be about.  
  
So, be prepared for this chapter.  
  
  
  
warnings: blood, violence, Dark fic.  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
  
  
  
-chapter five-  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're almost there" -04 called through the COM.  
  
  
  
"05, report analysis" -the Wing Zero pilot ordered as they got closer to the satellite.  
  
  
  
"The Oz radar won't notice our presence until the Gundams are into vision field. The stealth system of our suits will trespass the security for approximately 8 minutes, giving us time to cope with the 5 Doll keeps guarding the principal gates. Once we are at fire range, Heavyarms will be ready to implant the detonation device, granting us entrance to........"  
  
  
  
The Chinese pilot continued his report as the 4 suits advanced through the darkness of space. The pilots were totally focused in this mission. Time was priceless in this situation. Duo's life could depend on it.  
  
Quatre took a quick look at Heero's image on the COM screen, taking in his facial expression.  
  
The perfect soldier mode was in full force.  
  
  
  
'It's the only way he can confront this' -the blonde pilot reflected- 'We have to concentrate. We're almost there, Duo. Just a bit longer..........'  
  
  
  
"Quatre....Quatre" -Trowa's voice brought 04 out of his thoughtful state- "Can you reach Duo from here? Is there any connection?"  
  
  
  
"I'm trying....." -the Sandrock pilot answered as he shut his eyes, but shook his head in frustration- "But I can't manage to keep myself calm to establish the link. I'm too worried" -the youngster answered with sincerity.  
  
  
  
"Attention everyone" -01 called- "We're in the mission's location" -Heero paused for a brief moment, his blue eyes narrowing a bit- "Go"  
  
And Wing Zero flew directly against the enemy, the other three pilots at his sides.  
  
  
  
'I promised Duo......I promised you, Duo.......I'm here.....' -Heero's mind repeated one time and another, as he fought the Dolls with perfect precision, at the same time his right hand lifted momentarily to grip the silver cross on his chest.  
  
  
  
The battle lasted no more than 20 minutes. The Gundams, at any situation, were practically unstoppable, and now, when the 4 of them were fighting like it was the last battle of their lives, they became invincible.  
  
  
  
"How's that possible??!! The five keeps couldn't even take one down?!" -the general in charge of the base's security screamed to his subordinates.  
  
  
  
"General, Gundam 03 has exploded the west entrance. We're being invaded" -one of the ozies on the control board informed.  
  
  
  
"General, Gundam 01 has completely destroyed the central defense"  
  
  
  
"General, Gundam 05 is guarding the rebel troops that have come to....."  
  
  
  
"Silence!!" -the general said exasperate. Things were just getting worse for them. Not only the 4 Gundams were attacking, but the rebel troops were also supporting the fight.  
  
After pacing back and forth for a full minute, the Oz snatched the microphone from one of the cadet's grasp.  
  
  
  
"Attention, base. Emergency state. Evacuate immediately. I repeat, evacuation in progress" -and after that, the General addressed to one of his assistants: "Get the A.G out of here. Take the north dock and prepare a ship for a getaway..........."  
  
  
  
What the general didn't know, is that the north dock had already been secured by the rebel troops, and every Oz soldier was being taken as prisoner.  
  
On the central hall, four young pilots made a dash towards the control room, knocking or shooting down every enemy that crossed their way. One second later, the automatic gates appeared at view.  
  
  
  
".......north dock and prepare a ship for a getaway....." -the general was still talking when the gates were opened, and all ozies inside of the room were faced against four automatics.  
  
What drained the color away from their faces wasn't the sight of the guns, but the sight of the soldiers aiming them.  
  
  
  
The Gundam Pilots.  
  
  
  
"Don't move" -01 practically grunted, when one of the cadets made a slight try to withdrew his own gun.  
  
  
  
"Give up peacefully and your lives will be respected" -Quatre stated, though his voice was strangely cold.  
  
He couldn't help it. These were the men who held captive his friend.  
  
  
  
"Order your men to surrender immediately" -Wufei added, side-looking the man on the communication system.  
  
  
  
Then, in a flash, the General crouched and tried to fire against them. His movement was followed by a cry, as he held his blooding hand close to his chest.  
  
  
  
"I said don't move" -Heero repeated in his monotone, after he fired and knocked the gun out of the ozie's grasp.  
  
03 pilot advanced until he stood in front of the fallen general, and fixing his intense green eyes on him, commanded.  
  
  
  
"Take us to the cells. Now"  
  
  
  
In that moment, rebel soldiers entered the room and started cuffing the prisoners, as the pilots were lead by the General through the halls, a gun trained on his neck.  
  
  
  
"Where's the prisoner?" -Heero asked as they approached the area.  
  
  
  
"Which one?" -the General answered with other question.  
  
  
  
That was the worst thing he could have done.  
  
In a swift move, Heero buried his fist on the man's stomach, making the ozie doubled over himself in pain.  
  
"Where's the prisoner?" -Wufei was the one who repeated the question.  
  
  
  
"I ...I don't know....." -the man gasped, as 05 dragged him with them until they stood in front of the cells.  
  
  
  
"What?" -the Chinese growled, pushing the man against the cold metal wall.  
  
  
  
"I ... I don't know...I really don't know....." -the ozie repeated, his eyes wide in fear at 05's hard glance.  
  
  
  
"He's not here" -Trowa stated after checking inside all the cells along the hall.  
  
The Wing Zero pilot whirled on his heels, ice blue eyes locking with the fearful ones of the General.  
  
"We know Gundam pilot 02 is held prisoner in this base" -Heero pronounced each word in low, dangerous voice- "You will tell us now where is he or you ........"  
  
  
  
"The A.G. took care of him. I didn't do anything. I swear" -the man started whimpering- "I didn't do anything. They gave the orders, they were the ones......." -the man blurted in cold dread.  
  
  
  
"Where....is....02?" -01 said, his glance boring into the ozie's eyes.  
  
  
  
"They......they transferred him.......it wasn't me.....they took him to....the dungeon......."  
  
  
  
Heero's answer was a grunt, as he pushed the man towards the main hall, silently signaling him to take them there.  
  
  
  
'If they've made him something, I swear........if they've touched him........' -01's thoughts drifted between anger and worry.  
  
After some minutes of walk, they reached the electric stairs and went down, accessing into a cold hall which lead them to the underground dungeon's area.  
  
  
  
"So...they're finally here........" - an ironic voice said as a shot went wild, flying close to 03's head.  
  
Quatre rolled over and fired, and a thump signaled the man down.  
  
  
  
"Don't shoot! We surrender!" -another voice, much older than the first one spoke.  
  
When the 4 pilots and the captive General gave some more steps, they could see the two guards that were in charge of the zone. One of them, the bulky one, was bleeding from his stomach, but there was a sadistic smile twitching his lips.  
  
The other one was much older, nearly 60. He had thrown their guns to show their surrender, and was currently holding his hands up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we surrender, but that doesn't matter anymore" -the bulky guard gave an ugly smirk- "Glad you're finally here to 'visit' your friend. He's been waiting for you. Aren't you gonna enter and see him? What are you waiting for?"  
  
  
  
Prussian blue eyes suddenly widened, as Quatre's chest was filled by a cold breeze, and a terrifying sensation settled on his heart.. ........emptiness. Total emptiness.  
  
  
  
Heero cuffed the General and the mocking guard to one of the dungeon's bars, his actions purposely harsh, with suppressed anger towards the insults. Wufei took hold of the older man, who seemed to be more cooperative and would probably show them the way faster.  
  
Trowa looked around the dark cells, inwardly shivering at the coldness of the place. Then, he caught sight of his blonde friend.  
  
Quatre's expression was.......terrified beyond words. The younger pilot was clearly shaking, his eyes fixed on the way before them, widened in some kind of horror.  
  
In that precise moment, Heero and Wufei lifted their glances, and Trowa gave some steps, in an attempt to call 04.  
  
But Quatre started to run.  
  
  
  
'No.....it can't be........no!!!.....Duo, please.......oh please........answer me.......' -the pilot's querubic features were painted with grief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quatre!" -Trowa called, and sprinted on his feet after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A second later, Heero followed as Wufei dragged the old guard too.  
  
  
  
04 kept running until he reached the last dungeon, and with a strong, effective kick, destroyed the electric code device, opening the gates.  
  
Without stopping to think it twice, he entered the dark room, and activated the lights on.  
  
The dusty lamps illuminated the moist place.  
  
And Quatre was petrified on the spot. His face was already covered in fresh tears. He had started to cry the exact moment he stood in front of the cell.  
  
Quatre knew.  
  
  
  
"Quatre! Quatre, did you find............" -Trowa's voice died in his throat as he stepped into the room.  
  
  
  
After the first second of shock, he recovered and ran past Quatre, kneeling in front of the figure that lay there.  
  
  
  
"Duo.....Duo..." -he called softly, as he tried to sit the unresponsive pilot.  
  
  
  
"No, Trowa......no" -Quatre's voice whispered between sobs- "We're late........Allah, we're late....." -the blonde pilot fell to his knees, shaking his head as the tears continued.  
  
  
  
The European pilot widened his eyes as he took hold of Duo's wrist. Cold. There was no pulse. There was no breathing. There was no warmth.........  
  
  
  
There was no life.  
  
  
  
A second later, the sound of rapid footsteps were heard as Heero made it towards the entrance. He stood there, on the threshold, as his body refused to move at the sight.  
  
  
  
"No! Don't, Heero! Go away! Don't look!" -Quatre cried out, standing in a rush, as he tried to push the Japanese pilot out of the room- "Don't look at him, Heero! Go!!"  
  
  
  
Quatre continued begging, knowing it would tear Heero in two if he stared at the body of the boy who had managed to become the perfect soldier's friend.  
  
  
  
Wufei was also there, his black eyes fixed in supreme shock and pain, contemplating the sad scene.  
  
The scene where Trowa was holding the pale, cold body of Duo, who was covered in blood, his body slashed in wounds, his arms cuffed to the wall, his face cut mercilessly.  
  
His eyes permanently closed.  
  
  
  
"Today........it was today.......at dawn" -the old guard suddenly said in quiet voice- "It...it started at midnight, but he......the kid tried to hold on.......until dawn, when I heard whispers.......and he was gone........"  
  
  
  
Heero, his expression blank, pushed Quatre out of his way. The blonde pilot tried to hold him, but Heero refused and, with slow steps, walked and kneeled beside Trowa.  
  
The Heavyarms pilot lifted his glance to stare at 01, his green eyes shining with silent tears.  
  
Without one word, the Wing Zero pilot slightly pushed Trowa to the side, as he took hold of the pale boy. 03 moved, as his hands came up, to cover his face and weep.  
  
Slowly, gently, Heero's hand brushed the honey-colored bangs out of Duo's slashed face, his fingers trembling at the coldness of the skin.  
  
The Chinese pilot shut his eyes, his hands clenching in fists, as two tears strolled softly down his cheeks.  
  
Maxwell..........Maxwell was dead. Duo Maxwell was dead.  
  
The cheerful pilot, the vibrant boy, the soul and life of the team was gone.  
  
  
  
"He was brave........ He didn't say one word......no matter what the A.G. did, he kept silent......." -the guard added, clear remorse on his voice.  
  
  
  
Quatre advanced, his heart in agony, and he placed his hand on Heero's shoulder. There was nothing to say.  
  
The Japanese boy drew the inert body closer to his, as he hugged his gone friend. There was a metallic touch on his chest, as the silver cross was pressed against his skin.  
  
Duo's cross.  
  
  
  
"The brat lasted more than expected. The fool kept silent, probably thinking you would return for him. How stupid! Fry in Hell, stupid kid!!" -a voice roused in sadistic taunting, as the other guard called from the hall where he was cuffed.  
  
Black eyes became slits at the words, Wufei couldn't hold his anger and pain any longer. He growled something, and attempted to whirl and shut that bastard, but.......  
  
But Heero stood quickly, his shoulders shaking.  
  
In fury. Shaking in fury, his eyes cold, with a metallic grim shine.  
  
Before anyone could stop him, 01 exited the room in a second, heading towards the hall.  
  
A moment later, three shots could be heard. Wufei also stepped out of the threshold, staring at Heero's figure as he returned to the dungeon, the gun still in his grasp.  
  
On the hall, still cuffed to the bars, the guard was dead, with two bullets in his head, and the General had also been killed, a bullet to his heart.  
  
In his grief, Heero didn't care any more. He just killed them. And the other three pilots didn't make any movement to stop him. If they could, they would have killed every ozie in the base.  
  
When Heero kneeled again beside the body, an explosion shook the whole place, and the alarms went wild, alerting about the incoming destruction.  
  
  
  
"There are still hostages!!"  
  
  
  
"Take this people out of here!!"  
  
  
  
"Someone help us!!"  
  
  
  
"Get us out of here!!"  
  
  
  
"Fire! Fire! We're trapped!! Save us!!"  
  
  
  
The screams reached the ears of everyone, as the hostages tried to escape from the prisons wrapped in fire.  
  
In less than 15 minutes, the base would blow up into pieces. And the hostages would die if no one helped them.  
  
  
  
"We.......we got to help them...." -Trowa managed to say, his hand wiping his tears away.  
  
  
  
Wufei nodded, and Quatre also agreed, their faces still wet.  
  
  
  
"Heero?.......Heero?" -Quatre called.  
  
  
  
But 01 didn't look up at them, he just shook his head in negative, not releasing the pale boy.  
  
  
  
"He's not.......Heero listen......Duo's not here anymore......" -Quatre whispered, his voice faltering at his own words.  
  
  
  
"Lets go, Heero. We can't .....bring him.......it's not right..." -Trowa murmured, as he gently took 01 by the arm, pulling him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let him go......let him rest......" -Wufei added, as he closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect and mourning.  
  
  
  
And guilt. The same guilt that engulfed 01, 03 and 04 hearts. They were too late.  
  
  
  
Heero disentangled his arms around Duo, and gently laid him on the floor again. Before standing up, he barely touched his lips to 02's forehead.  
  
Heero came to his feet, his body still trembling slightly. But his eyes, though sad and sorrowful, weren't blurry.  
  
No tears.  
  
And with a last look and whispered goodbyes, the 4 pilots and the old guard, who was crying, exited the room and started running towards the other prisons' sector, in order to save the other hostages.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Three crowded ships took off five minutes later, leaving the base behind, getting as far as possible before the explosion destroyed the satellite.  
  
  
  
Inside the dark cell, a silhouette appeared from nowhere.  
  
The black boots walked slowly towards Duo's body, and the shadow sat beside him, one black-gloved hand coming to rest on top of the messy chestnut hair.  
  
  
  
"They left you, again. They left you, Duo.........there's no thing as a promise after all........"  
  
  
  
The voice murmured, as he placed his other gloved hand on Duo's chest.  
  
  
  
"But there will come the day, when blood will be paid with blood.....there will come the day........."  
  
  
  
The fire flowed everywhere, as the detonation took the place down. The silhouette mused something softly.  
  
And the shadow and Duo's body vanished, just a second before the satellite exploded among the blackness of space.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Inside the ship, four pilots sat on a living room. They stayed there, an air of sadness drowning them.  
  
None of them could talk. They could barely breath. The loss was so great, the pain so huge.  
  
Life so cruel.  
  
  
  
Heero stood in front of a window, staring into nothing.  
  
He couldn't hear anything, couldn't think of anything, and couldn't feel anything, but the cold, sharp agony that was ripping his heart apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
[ If I'm gone when you wake up.........  
  
  
  
  
  
please don't cry............  
  
  
  
  
  
and if I'm gone when you wake up.........  
  
  
  
  
  
don't ask why............  
  
  
  
  
  
don't look back at this time........  
  
  
  
  
  
as time of heartbreak and distress.........  
  
  
  
  
  
remember me, remember me..........  
  
  
  
  
  
'cause I'll be with you, in your dreams.........  
  
  
  
  
  
in your dreams..........]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R. I know is sad, but things start to take other path next chapter.......leave a review, onegai. Or I'll also die. 'In your dreams' by Hanson. 


	6. rising fear

Author's Notes: (sneeze, sneeze) Sorry, minna, I'm not feeling well lately. Luckily, tests period is over, though now this fever is keeping me away from typing. BUT the show must continue, ne?  
  
Ok.....Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's air for my lungs.  
  
Catchfire: way to go! That detail you picked it's gonna be very important for later chapters. Yes, there's hope, don't worry.  
  
Ryoko-onne: wow! You got all the plot already! The question you asked me.....well, you're very sharp, 'coz you have all the reason.....but maybe things aren't going to unfold as you're thinking.....  
  
For all of you, don't get disappointed, k? Stay with me and we'll fix things up.  
  
warnings: blood, violence, supernatural things, Dark fic.  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
  
  
-chapter six-  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was sitting on his bed, face resting on his hands.  
  
It was late at night, and everything around him was dark. His mind was a complete mess. Sadness, fear, guilt, anger and many other emotions were almost drowning him, sinking him in a deep hole he knew he couldn't escape......  
  
Suddenly, there was a faint whisper, almost as a breeze, that seemed to call his name.  
  
'.......Heero .........'  
  
  
  
Soft footsteps sounded outside his room, and he jerked his head up as the gates were instantly opened.  
  
Standing at the doorsill, a figure clad in battered black stared at him. Surrounded the feet of the figure, a pool of blood started to run on the floor, in straight line towards Heero.  
  
And Heero was frozen, staring in cold dread at the pale face with amethyst eyes.  
  
The figure, Duo's figure, started to slowly walk towards him, one his hands brushing on the wall, leaving a track of red stains.  
  
And the amethyst eyes shone with tears as Duo advanced and..........  
  
  
  
Heero bolted on his bed, throwing the covers in the process.  
  
He was drenched in cold sweat, his short spiked hair stuck to his forehead.  
  
  
  
"Nightmare" -he murmured as he realized his was in his usual room, the doors were closed and there was nobody there.  
  
  
  
"How awful" -he muttered as he passed one of his hands over his face and among his unruly hair, in an attempt to wake himself further.  
  
Heero stood from his bed and put on a gray t-shirt and pants over his boxers in total silence, as he tried to erase the memory of the dream from his head.  
  
'Blank. Concentrate. Put your mind in blank. There's nothing here. Blank....' -he kept repeating to himself, as he headed towards the gates.  
  
  
  
But how could he put his mind in blank, if his heart didn't cease to pound painfully at the reminder of cruel reality?  
  
Heero stood there, leaning against the cold metallic gates, as he allowed himself the 'weakness' to mourn at his loss.  
  
  
  
'Why? Why? Just tell me why! One good reason it's enough!' -he silently protested against Heaven, as his hands clenched in fists- 'He believed in you! You were his God! What's the use of this cross then?!' -he continued his questions as he stared down at his chest, at the silver cross that hung from his neck.  
  
  
  
"Duo" -he whispered as his right fist punched against the surface behind him- "Why did you have to take him? You don't need him up there, God" -he punched again as he talked to Duo's God- "You don't need him as much.......as much as I do.....why didn't you save him?...." -a third punch put an end at the one-sided conversation.  
  
  
  
Heero straightened and sighed deeply, trying to calm himself. He opened the gates and stepped outside, when a faint echo repeated at his own ears.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't YOU save him? ......Why....Heero?"  
  
  
  
Heero whirled, eyes wide, but no one was in his room, and neither was someone in the halls.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know, none of us can sleep......." -the soft voice spoke in a whisper, as the blond teen sipped on his tea.  
  
  
  
Heero nodded, even if Quatre couldn't see it.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, 01 entered the kitchen room of the ship and walked towards the coffee table, where the Sandrock pilot was sitting, his back at Heero.  
  
The clock on the wall read 03:15 am.  
  
  
  
"It's been.....22 hours now" -the neo-Arabic voice spoke again.  
  
  
  
Quatre didn't need to specify that those 22 hours had passed since they found out about Duo's death.  
  
Heero continued walking and took a seat in front of Quatre. When he finally sat and lifted his glance towards the other boy, he knew why the always polite 04 pilot hadn't turned to see him before.  
  
Quatre's Prussian blue eyes were red and tired, his face a ghostly pale. He looked extremely sick. And he was still crying.  
  
  
  
"Quatre...." -Heero called, but was cut by 04, who talked without looking at him in the eye.  
  
  
  
"It's mostly my own grief. But it's Trowa and Wufei's too. And yours. Even if you don't cry, it's your grief too, Heero" -the blond youngster said, and sipped at his cup again.  
  
  
  
Heero looked at him wistfully for a little while, and then nodded in understanding.  
  
Quatre, being the empathic, could feel the other pilot's emotions. And therefore, he was bearing not only with his tears, but with everyone's else grief.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry" -Heero muttered, not exactly knowing what to say.  
  
  
  
Red rimmed eyes turned at him.  
  
  
  
"Even if I had to weep 5 million years, Heero, it wouldn't be enough. Nothing will ever be enough. Believe me that I'm sorry too. But it doesn't change anything" -04 shook his head, confusion and anger in his voice- "It doesn't. Everything is the same, and I hate it!!"  
  
  
  
The cup of tea went flying across the room, crushing against the walls, as the weeping pilot hit the table with both hands.  
  
  
  
"I hate it! I hate it! I hate this war! I hate those people! I hate the Gundams! I hate myself!!"  
  
  
  
Strong arms held Quatre as he continued murmuring and crying.  
  
  
  
"I know, Quatre. I hate it too" -Heero murmured, trying his best to soothe the confused boy.  
  
  
  
"Why, Heero? Why didn't we save him?" -the smaller boy looked up at the blue eyes of 01.  
  
  
  
"I......." -Heero shook his head, shutting his eyes forcefully. He wouldn't cry- " I don't know......the missions.......the duty.....I don't know......"  
  
  
  
"We were so incredible stupid" -the blond boy replied, breathing deeply, calming his temper- "Duo was so much more important......"  
  
  
  
Two other figures entered with quiet steps into the kitchen.  
  
Heero looked up at Trowa's green eyes and Wufei's black ones.  
  
Their faces were also wet.  
  
  
  
"I......we need to be together......for him......" -Trowa murmured, as he walked towards the table, resting one his hands on Quatre's shoulder and the other one on Heero's arm.  
  
  
  
"For we only have sadness left inside of us. Maybe we can gather some strength together" -Wufei added, joining the group.  
  
  
  
Together, they had to find the strength to survive the first day and night without Duo. And from there, find the strength to cope with life without him.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
During three days, the Gundam pilots remained in the rebel's ship, their connections out of line and their status inoperative.  
  
The conversations were minimal, though they spent most of the time together.  
  
They don't needed words at the moment, just each other's company.  
  
Quatre had managed to regain some strength the last 12 hours, thanks to the closeness of his other three partners.  
  
And though Heero always seemed to be the strongest of them, 03, 04 and 05 knew how bad were things for him.  
  
It was clear. In the way his eyes gazed at space.  
  
In the way he would lean his back on the wall from tiredness.  
  
In the way he would look at the gates of the room where 02 had stayed before.  
  
In the way he would wake up at nights, panting from nightmares.  
  
In the way his hand lifted to hold the silver cross hanging permanently on his chest.  
  
  
  
"Duo loved these" -Quatre said smiling, as he took a bag of chips from the cupboard- "Remember? He used to hide lots of these bags under his pillows......."  
  
  
  
"And we always discovered him because he munched them right at midnight" -Trowa added, slight smile playing on his lips too.  
  
  
  
"And we would end up throwing him our own pillows to stop the noise" -the Chinese pilot mused, recalling the memory.  
  
  
  
Heero remained silent, his glance on the other side of the room. His mind playing, like a well-known tape, the sequence of a normal day, when Duo would enter the kitchen, hair recently washed and braided, bouncing on his feet like himself only could do it.  
  
  
  
'Hey, Heero-man! Any food left? Oh, yeah, my manners! Ha ha! Ohayo minna! Did I say it right? .........."  
  
  
  
And the cheerful boy proceeded to steal a bit of everyone's breakfast, joking and greeting everyone, trying to make Wufei laugh, if not running away from his katana......  
  
  
  
"Heero......Heero" -Trowa's voice drew 01 out of his reflective state.  
  
  
  
"Gomen" -01 murmured as he turned his attention to the others.  
  
  
  
Quatre tried his best not to give him sympathetic look. The Neo-Arabic knew how hard 01 was trying to remain collected and somehow distant from the pain his best friend's death meant. But he also knew how much sorrow Heero's heart was accumulating.  
  
There was pain trapped inside him. Pain, fear, guilt and loneliness.  
  
A knock sounded on the doors, and a rebel soldier appeared at view.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me" -he murmured as he stood in front of the Gundam pilots- "There's a message for you"  
  
  
  
"We're not receiving any messages" -Quatre reminded him politely- "Send the usual reply"  
  
  
  
"But....this is the second time the same message arrives...." -the soldier added.  
  
  
  
"We'll take care of the messages later, soldier. You're dismissed" -Wufei answered. After all, the Gundam Pilots had a higher rank than any other officer in that ship.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to contradict your orders, sir, but this message is urgent and it's related to..........the A.G." -the man gulped as he finished the sentence.  
  
  
  
The four sets of eyes were trained on him at the words, causing the soldier to tremble slightly at the intensity of the glances.  
  
  
  
"We'll take it" -01 replied as he stood from his place. The other three pilots soon followed.  
  
  
  
The control room was occupied by the rebels' commander, a tall, gray-haired man who had accepted the Gundam pilots to stay there while they endured the lost of their comrade.  
  
  
  
"This message arrived today at first hour. We refused to call you as you asked us to do it, but when it arrived for 2nd time, I decided to read it and I sent for you" -the man said apologetically.  
  
  
  
The 4 pilots nodded, as the message started to run on the screen.  
  
The image presented an Intelligence Officer, who addressed the pilots' names.  
  
  
  
".......the Rebel Agency decided to let you participate in this operative due to your relation to the situation. This station was assigned to hold captive Oz agent sergeant M, from the Agony Group until her official Trial. The prisoner was assassinated in special circumstances at 01:34 hours of last night........."  
  
  
  
The pilots exchanged glances as the message continued.  
  
  
  
"We have our reasons to believe it was a premeditate murder related to the recent demise of Gundam pilot 02, due to the characteristics of the crime........"  
  
  
  
The image changed as the screen started to picture photographs of sergeant M's corpse.  
  
The woman had a bullet wound in her chest, infected as if she would have been abandoned in some moist place.  
  
Her hands were totally fractured, as well as her neck.  
  
The skin of her arms had been scratched with some sharp object, the lines forming a suspiciously shape of the numbers '02'.  
  
And the corpse was surrounded by a pool of blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
".........the inscriptions on her skin were made with scalpels, though the object hasn't been found.....the fractures of her hands coincide with 02's injures, according to the report of the prisoner guard Hamilton....."  
  
  
  
Quatre's eyes stared at Heero, then at Trowa and Wufei.  
  
  
  
"What's this about?" -he murmured.  
  
But the others only shook their heads in negative.  
  
They didn't know.  
  
  
  
".......and the inscription on the cell's wall is being investigated......."  
  
The officer's voice caught everyone's attention, as the image presented a wall stained with blood. And the blood formed letters.  
  
The Gundam pilots' eyes were fixed on the screen. On the bloody words.  
  
  
  
VENGEANCE........BLOOD PAID WITH BLOOD  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  
  
A/N: Review, please! Leave some comments. Please R&R! 


	7. blood thirst

Author's Notes: Shin's Voice reporting. I guess I'm feeling better now. Hmmmm, must be the reviews, they work like magic, you know.....  
  
Well, thanks for your comments, you're all nice pretty people. Love you all. Thanks, my dear pretty Li-chan for your get-well wishes. As always, your review is very important to me. Thanks to Chibi-sora, loyal reader who, I hope, stays with me until we get to make a nice end for this.  
  
Thanks to Seito no Tenshi (hope it goes like this) and yes, I have realized you've been reviewing. Domo Arigato.  
  
Thanks to XelloSalina. Darker? Gee, how am I going to do that?....wait and we'll see.  
  
Thanks to Shireoki! Hi there, nice to see ya! (hugs Shirene) Welcome back!  
  
Remember minna, your wishes are my commands. Any suggestions, ideas, you just gotta tell me. OH, and for the ones asking clues related to the Movie thing, well, let me see...  
  
Ok, the movie that inspired this fic has the name of a Black Animal. Think a bit, a black animal ......and the protagonist was famous, but his father was even more famous. Both are dead since long ago....  
  
And now, lets get started.  
  
warnings: blood, violence, supernatural stuff, Dark fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
  
  
  
-chapter seven-  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei stared at the blackness of space. Everything was so quiet. And silent. And sad.  
  
The ship advanced, wrapped in some kind of dark aura that seemed to take on wherever the pilots were.  
  
Just as the rebels' main ship, that seemed to be haunted by silence while they stayed there, this ship the commander of the rebel forces had put to their disposition seemed to also bear with that eerie hallo that the Gundam Pilots drag with them.  
  
The hallo of desolation.  
  
Their destination was the KWT Space Prison of the Rebel Agency, the place where sergeant M had been assassinated.  
  
A sigh escaped from the lips of the Chinese boy, as he leaned his forehead against the cool crystal of the window.  
  
  
  
'Everything is so....wrong' -he thought sadly- 'Everything'  
  
  
  
When he pulled back, he let his eyelids fall slowly. So slowly, that he caught a glimpse of the image staring back at him.  
  
  
  
A pale face stained with crimson blood. A glimpse of violet.  
  
  
  
Wufei's face contorted in an expression of fear as he opened his eyes again and backed off the window, almost falling from his seat.  
  
  
  
"Wufei?" -Trowa's soft voice spoke from the European's place, just some meters in front of him.  
  
  
  
The Asian boy turned to look at the tall pilot, black eyes wide in confusion. But he remained silent.  
  
Instead of answering, the 05 pilot turned to stare at the window again, his glance searching the crystal in front of him.  
  
But the reflection showed nothing else than Wufei's own face. Nothing else.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wufei?" -Trowa called again.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing. I just thought.....I thought I saw something......it's nothing....." -the Chinese boy replied, his tone not quite sure.  
  
  
  
"I saw it too" -Trowa suddenly said, looking at his feet.  
  
  
  
"What.....What are you talking about?" -Wufei asked, his voice surprised.  
  
  
  
"I have seen it every day since then.......every time I close my eyes....every night.....I see him too" -Trowa mused softly, his hands griping at the seat's arms, as in pain.  
  
A pain that would never disappear.  
  
  
  
Wufei nodded sadly, perfectly understanding.  
  
  
  
"How's Quatre?" -he asked after a while, trying to avoid more tears.  
  
  
  
"He's sleeping. Or at least trying" -Trowa answered with a sigh- "I left him in his room like an hour ago. He still seems very tired, but slowly, he's recovering strength"  
  
  
  
"And Heero?" -Wufei asked in soft voice.  
  
  
  
Trowa shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Distant. He also seems to be very exhausted, but his training is somehow helping him to block out the situation. Or at least I think so"  
  
  
  
"You know it's difficult for him, Trowa" -Wufei replied some seconds later- "He thinks he is the one to blame for.......for this.." -the black-haired boy muttered.  
  
  
  
"But he's wrong.....we're all guilty" -Trowa said, looking down- "Not only Heero...... all of us......"  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
The quiet steps were the only sound in the halls of the ship.  
  
The person continued his way some seconds more, but then, he stopped and leaned against the metallic wall.  
  
Heero was so tired.  
  
His sleep was scarce, and when he did sleep, the ghost that came to haunt his dreams was each time stronger, more constant, more real........  
  
The Japanese boy closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Looking for inner calm, inner strength, inner...oblivion.  
  
  
  
'Blank.....blank.....blank......blank.....just silence...just silence.....no sounds....no shadow.......no voices.....no laughter.....no laughter......and I miss it....I miss his...no! .....not again.....blank.....blank.......'  
  
  
  
However, no matter how much he repeated that to himself, that soft whisper didn't go away.  
  
That blurry image of the incoming shadow didn't go away.  
  
That guilt disguised with amethyst eyes didn't go away.  
  
  
  
  
  
[ Half asleep I hear a voice.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it only in my mind? ......  
  
  
  
  
  
Or is it someone calling me? ......  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone I failed.....and left behind.......]  
  
  
  
  
  
"Someone I failed.....and left behind" -Heero murmured- "And keeps haunting me....for my crime......and says........"  
  
  
  
  
  
'Why? ........Why, Heero? ..........You do know ..... It was........your.......fault......'  
  
  
  
The whisper repeated at 01's ears, making him tremble. His hands became fists, trying to stop the shaking, but it was in vain. The whisper kept coming at every minute.  
  
And suddenly......a step. The sound of a step.  
  
  
  
Heero heard it, and he froze when, after a second, another step sounded close to him.  
  
  
  
'It's just an illusion' -the Japanese boy said to convince himself- ' I won't turn to look at it. It's useless....there's nothing there....'  
  
  
  
But, how strange enough, the sound repeated itself. This time closer, stronger.  
  
Two more steps towards Heero.  
  
  
  
'I won't turn....I won't turn....I don't want to......don't want to look at ...him.....not again.......' -the boy breathed heavily, fearing the image drawing closer to him.  
  
  
  
Those lifeless amethyst eyes, staring at him, silently screaming and blaming him.  
  
  
  
Heero started as a cool hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Come, Heero. Lets rest a bit" -Quatre said softly.  
  
  
  
The Wing pilot turned his blue eyes at the person. It was just Quatre. There was no haunting ghost.  
  
There was no haunting ghost.....yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Gundam Pilots, welcomed. The Agency and all its members want to express you our condolences for the loss of your outstanding pilot and comrade" -the Intelligence Officer said formally, as he saluted the four youngsters in front of him- "His service for peace will be remembered and honored"  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed almost imperceptibly. He was supposed to handle the manners on behalf of the others.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Officer. We appreciate your gesture" -he answered, his voice lacking any real gratitude.  
  
  
  
"This way, please" -the Officer leaded the way through the station that was arranged as a high security prison until they reached the computers room.  
  
  
  
"Have you found any new data about the responsible of the murder?" -Heero asked as the officer displayed some pictures.  
  
  
  
"This is a list of the possible groups that have recently threatened the A.G. prisoners" -the man answered.  
  
  
  
The list was formed by at least 25 names, some were individuals and others belonged to rebel fractions.  
  
  
  
"After further investigation, we have reduced the list of possible authors of this crime" the man added, as the list changed, showing just 6 names- "All these fractions have clearly threatened the prisoners and have promised to take revenge for the pilot's death....."  
  
  
  
"What?" -Trowa asked the single world.  
  
  
  
"Yes. We received their letters since the A.G. capture" -the officer replied- "All these rebel fractions worked with Gundam 02 in some mission or were saved by 02 at some time during war. Three of their leaders seem to have had personal acquaintance with the pilot"  
  
  
  
The screen displayed a message from one of the rebel leaders. Some of the lines of the message read:  
  
  
  
'......for we won't stay passive before such crime. Pilot 02 will be avenged by the deaths of his killers. We join to the collective grief such a cherished young man's death means for all of us, who had the high honor to fight side by side with him.........'  
  
  
  
"However, even with this evidence, we cannot formulate any accusations, since we don't have firm proofs in the crime's scene" -the taller man said, his eyebrows furrowed in some confused expression.  
  
  
  
"No firm proofs?" -Wufei asked.  
  
  
  
"Actually, any useful proof" -the officer admitted- "We don't have any digital prints, no suspicious object, no footprints, no witnesses......."  
  
  
  
"What about the cell's tape?" -Quatre questioned.  
  
  
  
"The cell's tape shows every day of the prisoner's permanence here, except the last 15 minutes. After that, it pictures the body bleeding, the sergeant already dead"  
  
  
  
"Was the video room forced, or the camera disconnected?" -Heero asked after a pause.  
  
  
  
"No. Everything was in perfect order. The tape just....blackens. Like if everything had gone......dark. There's no image and no sound."  
  
  
  
The pilots turned to study the images of the murder scene for a moment.  
  
The way the woman had been killed was horrific.  
  
  
  
"What about the blood on the cell's wall?" -Trowa said as his green glance was fixed in the letters.  
  
  
  
"It's still being investigated. But we already know it's not Sergeant M's blood. Her blood just surrounds her body, while the inscriptions on the walls don't match it."  
  
  
  
"Nearly two days from the assassination and you still haven't identified the blood?" -Heero said with some degree of disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Well.....it should have taken us no more than 6 hours to do so, but it may sound incredible..but we just can't find any record or type that matches this blood samples" -the man cringed at the hard blue glance of 01.  
  
  
  
"Officer.....officer" -Quatre called. The blond pilot lifted his hand and pointed to the other screen, the one which showed the first list of possible authors- "Our names are on the list" -the Neo-Arabic said, blinking surprised.  
  
  
  
The other three pilots turned to look at it again.  
  
The four code names of the Gundam Pilots were, indeed, on the list.  
  
  
  
"As I told you, this list was made as a....prototype, to put it that way. And, well, you also have strong reasons that relate you with the crime" -the Officer explained, a bit fearful.  
  
  
  
The four young men looked at him for a moment, but they said nothing.  
  
It was no lie. They had strong reasons to wish the A.G. deaths.  
  
Stronger than any other person.  
  
  
  
"What about the other two torturers?" -Wufei asked, changing the subject.  
  
  
  
"They are being held prisoners in two different stations, but not very far from our location. I already sent a message in order to prevent another murder and increase the security in those two stations. We do believe the assassin will try to repeat the crime........"  
  
  
  
"Sir! Sir!" -a cadet burst into the room, nearly breathless. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at everyone in the room- "Sir! Pilots!" -he said, saluting respectfully.  
  
  
  
"Yes, cadet?" -the officer asked.  
  
  
  
"I have a message for you, from KXT Space Prison, Sir" -the young soldier answered, eyeing the pilots a bit nervously.  
  
  
  
"Good. I was expecting it. Is the report from the Officer in charge about the security implementations?"  
  
  
  
"Not exactly, Sir" -the cadet replied- "It's an urgent message about....commander A's assassination......"  
  
  
  
"What??!" -the Officer looked at the cadet totally confused.  
  
  
  
The cadet fidgeted nervously, as he also could feel the eyes of the pilots on him.  
  
  
  
"It arrived some minutes ago. It's the report about the murder of Commander A from the Agony Group. According with the message, it took place almost two hours ago...Here's the information, Sir" -the soldier presented the disk.  
  
  
  
Some seconds later, the message was running on the screen.  
  
  
  
"It's ..........almost the same" -the officer murmured, his eyes wide as they contemplated the images from the cell.  
  
  
  
The body of a tall, dark blond man was spread on the floor covered in blood.  
  
Again, there was a bullet wound in his chest.  
  
His lower abdomen had been peeled, the scratched skin presenting the numbers 02.  
  
His face presented bruises and cuts, as if he had been hit against the rough surfaces of the cell.  
  
Most suspicious than everything else, his fingers had been broken, one by one, in each one of his two hands.  
  
  
  
"The wall" -Quatre murmured, as the image pictured the same bloody words of before. Vengeance. Blood paid with blood.  
  
  
  
"Hmm....Sir....Sir" -the cadet called- "The KXT prison is also investigating the blood samples, and......the results seem to coincide....but....."  
  
  
  
"Are the results here?" -the Officer turned to look at the nervous and unsure soldier.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Both investigations coincide that the samples.......they match Pilot 02's blood..."  
  
  
  
The four Gundam Pilots remained silent, their expressions mixed with surprise and bewilderment.  
  
  
  
Heero felt his breath falter. Suddenly, his chest was constricted in pain, as if some incredible weight had been placed on it.  
  
He blinked several times, trying to shake the painful sensation, but it didn't disappeared.  
  
It was there. Cold and real.  
  
Pressing against his skin, a cold hand that seemed to try to strangulate him.  
  
His own hand lifted at his heart's height, as his eyes stared down at the cold object that was incrusting against his flesh. As if trying to hurt him.  
  
  
  
A silver cross.  
  
  
  
"Heero?" -Trowa's voice sounded distant, as the 01 pilot stumbled back, his eyes closing, breathing rapidly.  
  
  
  
"Heero!" -Quatre exclaimed, and was the last thing the Japanese boy heard, before he fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R. Next chapter brings more revelations. The song? It's The Phantom's Theme, by Paul Williams. Leave me a comment, onegai. 


	8. this is the message

Author's Notes: Back to road. Shin's Voice here. Thanks for all your comments.  
  
You can be sure all of you are the reason why this fic is still running.  
  
AnimePixieGirl: (I think I wrote it right.) Nope, sorry. That's not the movie I was talking about. Actually, I don't think I've heard about the one you told me. But thanks for trying.  
  
Here's another clue, just because you asked me. Wish granted:  
  
The protagonist of the movie (with a BLACK ANIMAL title) died while he was making one of the scenes. I think it was because one of the guns that fired against him had real bullets in its cartridge, but I'm not sure......Come on! I can't believe you don't know yet!  
  
Well, lets go on with the story.  
  
  
  
warnings: blood, violence, Dark fic.  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
  
  
-chapter eight-  
  
  
  
"Hey, Heero....Heero, are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Quatre's concerned eyes appeared in view just some seconds after the Japanese pilot awoke in a white room.  
  
  
  
"Nani?...Where..." -Heero murmured, as he pulled himself up from the bed.  
  
  
  
"Back in the ship. We're in the ship" -Quatre answered, as he helped 01 to sit.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" -Heero, clear confusion in his expression, asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, I was about to ask you the same thing" -Quatre replied, as he poured some water in a cup and handed it to Heero- "You fainted while we were in the KXT prison. Remember?"  
  
  
  
"Hn.......Hai" -the Wing pilot answered after a second, as he looked around the room.  
  
  
  
"It was probably due to the lack of sleep and nourishment you have acquired during these.....last days" - the blond teen murmured, as he gently placed his right hand on top of the messy brown hair of the other boy.  
  
  
  
Heero's eyes looked up at him, distant as usual, but didn't make any move of protest about the affectionate and supportive gesture of 04.  
  
  
  
"And the others?" -he asked after a moment of silence.  
  
  
  
"Trowa and Wufei had been here with us since your episode, but they left to the computer room to gather more information about the investigation of the crimes" -the Neo-Arabic explained.  
  
  
  
"Why aren't we still in the KXT station?" -the blue-eyed soldier asked, taking the covers off him so he could stand up.  
  
  
  
"Wait. Are you sure you're okay?" -Quatre tried to stop him- "You don't look very well...."  
  
  
  
"You neither" -was the reply from 01.  
  
  
  
"Guess you're right. None of us look pretty well lately" -the smaller pilot sighed, as he took hold of Heero's arm and helped him to stand.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine" -Heero murmured, releasing his arm from the other's grasp.  
  
  
  
The Japanese pilot gave some steps, making sure he was strong enough to walk.  
  
  
  
"We left the station because, well, there was nothing more to investigate there" -Quatre said, answering the question of before- "We studied the report about Commander A's assassination. It is obviously the same murderer......."  
  
  
  
"Hai. I remember" - Heero said, as the images of the body and the cell's inscription returned to his mind. Then, his memory brought back the last piece of data he heard.  
  
  
  
"Quatre" -he called after a minute- "What about the blood sample?"  
  
  
  
The fair-haired teen stayed silent for a moment, his Prussian eyes fixed on the wall.  
  
  
  
"Trowa studied the sample too. And he also concluded the same thing" the blond pilot said almost in a whisper.  
  
  
  
"Is it.....Duo's blood?" -Heero asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes" -04 said, finally turning to look at him.  
  
  
  
"Well, that's impossible. You probably made some mistake" -01 replied calmly.  
  
  
  
"I wish that was true" -Quatre murmured, looking down.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" -Heero frowned, perfectly knowing 04 knew something else.  
  
  
  
"I know it sounds impossible, Heero. I don't.....I don't know what to believe now.....but the results are right. The plague Duo survived affected his blood somehow, leaving tracks of that illness. And the blood on the walls coincide perfectly. It even has the same plague's sequels....."  
  
  
  
Heero just stared at the Sandrock pilot for a full minute.  
  
  
  
"What are you trying to say?" -he finally questioned.  
  
  
  
"I'm not saying anything. I just.....I just don't know! It's...crazy" -the L4 pilot sighed.  
  
  
  
Heero gave an almost non-existent sigh too, and leaned back on the metallic wall.  
  
It was not only crazy, it was horrible. Whoever was doing this, wouldn't get away from them. How could anyone be so mentally disturbed to do such things and blame Duo on top of it?  
  
  
  
'And blame Duo, who is dead' -Heero thought, as he let his face fall, his chin on his chest.  
  
The cold, sacred cross penetrated his vision.  
  
He remembered then.....  
  
  
  
That it had been the cross......the cross was trying to.......  
  
  
  
'NO! No!' -he mentally scolded himself- 'It wasn't the cross. It was just.....my imagination. That is. How could the cross harm me? It wasn't the cross. Because objects aren't alive......are they?'  
  
  
  
Heero lifted his blue eyes, trying to stop the inner struggle he was getting involved in.  
  
01 frowned slightly when his glance was fixed on Quatre, who was standing in front of him, though he was not looking at Heero.  
  
The flaxen hair of the boy swayed as he looked around, his eyes confused and......scared.  
  
  
  
"Quatre?" -he called.  
  
  
  
04 practically jumped at his name. He looked at Heero and blinked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's....it's nothing. I just thought that.....never mind. It's nothing" -he said, forcing a little smile.  
  
  
  
"Hn." -Heero replied- "We better go and see what Trowa and Wufei have discovered" -he suggested, and started walking towards the gates.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you're right"- 04 agreed and followed him.  
  
  
  
But just a moment before exiting the room, the blond pilot turned and looked back, at the empty white room.  
  
  
  
"I could almost swear......" -Quatre whispered- "That we aren't alone here......I could almost swear......I felt something here.....breathing...moving......staring......."  
  
  
  
The moment the gates closed behind 04, a figure clad in black appeared, arms folded and leaning against one of the corners of the room.  
  
  
  
"So you could almost swear......." -the figure murmured, straightening his back, his eyes staring at the gates, like if the pilots could still hear him.  
  
  
  
Amethyst shadows closed, and the figure disappeared.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
"I've set the course for the Station, in order to investigate the case. They'll be expecting us in approximately....."  
  
  
  
"Change the course" -Heero interrupted Trowa.  
  
  
  
".." -the blank expression of 03 asked why.  
  
  
  
"There's no point into studying the same murder scene. We have to go ahead of the criminal. Set the course for the station where Commander T is held. He is the next target" -the Wing pilot explained, as he took his seat in the room.  
  
  
  
"Heero is right" -Wufei agreed- "We better head towards KYT prison. Once we are there, we'll be able to take care of the security by ourselves"  
  
  
  
"Understood" -Trowa said, setting the new destination.  
  
  
  
Quatre's sudden jump in his seat made the others turn to look at him.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" -05 inquired.  
  
  
  
"Uh...nothing" -the smaller pilot answered, but one of his hands lifted towards his left shoulder, while his glance averted from the others' eyes to look at the same spot.  
  
  
  
"Quatre...." -Trowa said, his green eyes fixed worriedly on his friend.  
  
  
  
"I just felt something. But I'm okay. I'm just a bit....err.....jumpy..it's nothing..." -04 mumbled, not making sense at all.  
  
  
  
Quatre's hand lingered on his shoulder, trying his best not to tremble in front of the others. But he was sure.  
  
Just some seconds before, a cold hand had griped his shoulder. Not he had just felt the strong grip, but his empathy had read, for an instant, another presence behind him.  
  
But the fact was, that there was no one behind him. Just the four pilots, the four of them.  
  
  
  
Why, then, his heart kept telling him.....there was a fifth presence there? .......  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gundam Pilots, your arrival takes us by surprise" - the Officer in charge leaded the youngsters into the main room of the station.  
  
  
  
"Your prisoner is the main target for the author of the past murders. It was the most suitable decision to take, to come here in order to stop the criminal" -Trowa answered.  
  
  
  
"We also think the next move of the assassin will take place here" -the officer replied- "We have taken our precautions. The security has been increased around the prisoner's area, and we have also increased the number of surveillance cameras. There's no place in this station not being recorded.."  
  
The man explained while he showed in the main screen different images of the prison, the last one of T's cell.  
  
  
  
"Does he know?" -Wufei asked, as they observed the A.G. officer in his cell.  
  
  
  
The red-haired man was crouched in one of the room's corners, his head turning to look around every now and then, like a trapped animal.  
  
  
  
"Yes" -the officer answered- "He hasn't slept since the first assassination. Rules obliged us to inform him about the risk"  
  
  
  
"Has he informed about some possible authors? Any suspects about the serial killer?" -Quatre asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes. A quite long list has been made. There are many people out there who want them dead. However, the characteristics of the crimes implied Pilot 02's death as the principal motive of the criminal"  
  
  
  
The four pilots nodded.  
  
  
  
"To tell you the truth, the A.G. was going to die, anyway. Their official Trial was going to take place around one month later. But the sentence was very well known for everyone......."  
  
  
  
The officer in charge continued talking, as they headed out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Though they were such cruel Oz agents, the Rebel Agency had planned a....less horrific death for them. Nothing similar of what this murderer is doing......And the prisoner guard Hamilton was surely going to be sentenced to spend the rest of his life in prison........"  
  
  
  
"This Station also holds the guard?" -Heero asked.  
  
  
  
The four pilots remembered well guard Hamilton. He was the old Ozie who surrendered back in the ship where Duo was prisoner. In fact, guard Hamilton seemed to truly regret 02's death. He even cried for him.....  
  
  
  
"Yes. He is held prisoner in the East area. You may also want to interrogate him after we pay a visit to Commander T. Though you probably know by now that T, being a torturer, won't answer your questions easily because......."  
  
  
  
A brusque shaking of the station sent everyone to the floor and the lights started to flutter erratically.  
  
  
  
"What's happening?!" -the officer asked to no one in particular, as he and the pilots used the wall to support themselves and stand up.  
  
  
  
The moment the man said those words, the shaking stopped and the lights went back to normal.  
  
The officer took his communicator and exchanged some words with the other rebel officers in the control's room.  
  
  
  
"Everything is fine" -he said to the pilots some minutes later- "It seems there was a problem with the Station's stability, but it has been controlled"  
  
  
  
Heero frowned slightly.  
  
  
  
'How unusual....' -he thought, as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. He could feel his own forehead practically burning.  
  
Since he woke up last day, he hadn't been feeling well. It seemed his body had broken into a fever, but the heat was becoming really unbearable by now.  
  
Wufei let his black eyes wandered around the hall. Somehow, his warrior training was alerting him of a possible threat.  
  
Trowa, the always-silent pilot, also observed the surroundings. He was almost sure his ears had picked a slight sound a moment ago.  
  
  
  
'Footsteps? But....there's no one else here.....' -he mused in his mind.  
  
  
  
Heero pressed his lips tightly together, barely controlling the widening of his eyes at the increasing pain.  
  
  
  
'Impossible...' -he thought, faint fear creeping inside him- 'It's happening again.....'  
  
  
  
His blue glance slipped down his own chest, halting in the exact spot where he knew the cross rested under his long sleeved shirt.  
  
The silver cross dug against his flesh, as if it had transformed into a crystal cross. A sharp crystal cross.  
  
  
  
"The prisoner!!" -Quatre suddenly exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What?" -the officer replied at the suddenly agitated pilot.  
  
  
  
"T! The Commander!! He has been...."  
  
  
  
The blond teen didn't finish the sentence, when everyone's eyes lit up in understanding, and they started to run towards the A.G. cell.  
  
  
  
"Open the cell! Open the cell!" -the officer practically screamed at the rebels guarding T's place.  
  
  
  
"But, Sir, what's happening? What's happening?" -one of the guards inquired, clearly surprised.  
  
  
  
"Just open the doors!" -the officer replied.  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir!" -the other replied, as he opened the electric gates- "But everything is in order, Sir. No one has come near here. We've been guarding and everything is......"  
  
  
  
The young rebel halted in middle word, when he and the others stared at the cell's interior.  
  
  
  
The floor was covered in crimson liquid, as well as the walls.  
  
  
  
..........VENGEANCE.........  
  
  
  
The red droplets were still slipping down the rough surface, where the word had been painted.  
  
Commander T's body was thrown in the middle of a blood pool, his lifeless yellow eyes wide open in fear.  
  
Dozens of scalpels were incrusted along his body. In his arms, legs, abdomen and chest.  
  
One of the young guards covered his mouth with his hand, backing off. The other turned around and hurriedly exited the room, his eyes wide and disturbed.  
  
T's face had been slashed as well. Both of his cheeks presented deep, open wounds. The fresh blood was still running down the corpse's face.  
  
  
  
"It's just like....." -Wufei gulped, not able to say more.  
  
  
  
The wounds were just like Duo's. But far much worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" -the officer finally woke up from his stupor- "How could the killer penetrate our defense? The guards didn't even moved from the doors! How could he enter the cell?! I don't understand!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's still here" -Trowa suddenly said- "The blood is still warm. This happened when the lights started to flicker. The assassin is probably in the Station....."  
  
  
  
Heero nodded, absently staring at the corpse.  
  
His breathing was starting to come out in pants, due to the weight on his chest. His right hand came up to grasp the silver object, trying to pull it away from his skin.  
  
He didn't understand why, but he couldn't bear with it anymore. It was painful, the cross was hurting him. His hand pulled the cross up, but then halted.  
  
  
  
'But it's Duo's cross. How could I......how could I take it off......if Duo gave it to me......I can't.....'  
  
  
  
And Heero let the cross rest again, hanging from his neck, as his hand released it and lowered to his side. He couldn't take it off.  
  
Quatre whirled on his feet, his Prussian eyes fixed on the open doors, but his empathy staring far away from them. Penetrating them.  
  
  
  
The assassin was there.  
  
  
  
He could feel him. He could feel his breath, his steps, his every move...  
  
  
  
He could almost see.......a smile on his pale face.......shadows of violet that also turned to see him......  
  
  
  
"He's here!!" -the blond pilot said, his expression in total disbelief at the sight his empathy gave him.  
  
  
  
And the ship shook again, the lights trembling one more time during scarce seconds.  
  
  
  
"Hamilton! The old guard!!" -the officer said aloud, and they all started to run towards the east area.  
  
  
  
"We're not going to make it in time!!" -Wufei murmured in their dash.  
  
  
  
"Almost there!" -the officer replied as they turned another corner, facing another row of cells.  
  
  
  
For their surprise, the cell's doors were open, but no one was in sight in the hall.  
  
  
  
When the four pilots and the officer stepped into the room, they were all even more surprised.  
  
  
  
The old guard was alive.  
  
Hamilton was sitting against the wall, his brown eyes impossibly wide. There was no blood, no inscription, no wounds. No murder.  
  
  
  
The old man turned to look at the pilots, tears suddenly flowing from his eyes.  
  
  
  
"He...he was here....." -the man's voice trembled uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
The officer kneeled beside him, confirming the prisoner was still cuffed.  
  
  
  
"What happened? Answer now!" -the rebel officer shook the man by the shoulders.  
  
But the old guard didn't turn to look at him. His glance was locked in the pilots in front of him.  
  
  
  
"The....the.......kid......" -he murmured.  
  
  
  
The four set of eyes widened at that. It couldn't be......  
  
  
  
"The...kid........he was here......."  
  
  
  
"Which kid? What are you talking about?" -the officer asked exasperated.  
  
  
  
"The kid....he's not dead.....but he isn't alive either......" -Hamilton replied, his teeth clattering in fear.  
  
  
  
"Did you see him? Did you see his face?" -the officer questioned, but the man was still trembling, totally scared.- "Listen up, prisoner! Put yourself together and answer me!!" -the rebel ordered.  
  
  
  
Hamilton gulped, but nodded. He took deep breaths, trying to calm.  
  
  
  
"I......no, I didn't see him, or his face" -he whispered at last.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How do you know it was a kid, then?" -the officer inquired.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He was....was all dressed in black......and his head was hidden...I didn't see his face......but..." -the man stammered, his stare suddenly fixed in Heero's blue eyes- "But he talked to me......and I can swear it was him.....the kid....."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did the killer tell you?" -the rebel asked in surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He said.....his vengeance wasn't completed yet...." -Hamilton gulped again- "There are more people who were going to pay blood with blood..he said that.....yes, he said that....." -the guard's hands twitched in fear as he recalled the scene- "But not me. He said not me.....he told me...he knew I tried to help him.......not me.....but other people.....he said other traitors will pay.....traitors, he said that.......soon, other traitors........."  
  
  
  
And the man broke down in loud cry, hiding his face with his hands.  
  
The officer shook his head in disbelief, as he called through his communicator more soldiers.  
  
  
  
"Yes, tell the doctors to prepare a tranquilizer"- and the man turned the device off- "We'll take him to the clinic. He's clearly gone insane" -the officer said to the Pilots and then turned to look at the crying guard again.  
  
  
  
Some moments later, Hamilton was being taken out in a stretcher, still murmuring.  
  
The Officer in charge left the room, talking to other rebel soldiers. He obviously didn't believe any of the guard's words.  
  
  
  
But the four Gundam Pilots remained in the cell, in total silence.  
  
  
  
Could they believe? Did they believe?  
  
  
  
A red droplet suddenly fell next to Trowa's feet. The European lifted his glance to the room's roof.  
  
  
  
"Look" -he murmured, his voice sounding very agitated.  
  
  
  
When the other three turned their eyes upwards, they found a clear message there.  
  
Painted on the roof's surface, written in blood, another inscription.  
  
  
  
........SOON.......TRAITORS WILL PAY.......  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R. This fic has just two or three chapters more to go. Stay with me and leave a comment please. 


	9. not even a sacred cross

Author's Notes: Please, minna-san, forgive my delay (Shin's Voice bows and asks for mercy) I'm sorry it's been so long, but I'm definitely dying to get my university vacations soon or my brain will fry. Too much to study!! argh!!  
  
Ok, the fic! (music playing in the back, cheerleaders and all that stuff) Congrats to the ones who finally guessed the movie thing of this story. YES, it's 'The Crow', by Brandon Lee. Wow, the last clue I gave made it all clear, ne? Besides, in The Crow, one of the bad guys is killed just as commander T was. With knives and scalpels. Since there are several people who guessed, I'm congratulating the first five:  
  
-Tori Sakana: you were the very 1st. So, if you're still out there, maybe you're interested in my offer: wanna decide my next fic's plot? You gotta review and tell me (snickers- yeah, a trap to get more reviews) Your call, buddy! -ChibiSora: of course I'll take your guess of Brandon Lee as a valuable one! If Tori here doesn't appear after this chapter, you can decide. Since you're one of my two much appreciated readers, I'll be glad to make a fic for you. But you once told me you didn't have many ideas, so..if you have something in mind now, just tell me. -Li-Chan: shhh, I have something for you, shhhhhhhh, don't tell anybody. I read your mail, thanks a lot, I appreciate it as much as the blood in my veins. My gift, as you requested, will be the 'friendship fic' you told me. If not the 13 fic that follows this, then the 14th. Stay with me, girl! Ah, I knew you were Canadian somehow!! Perhaps my Uchuchu no Kokoro (wack, how the hell do you spell that!? well, hope you get it) -Chiren Decimal: thanks a lot!! Your review was great! So, you're like me? A Duo & Crow fanatic! Way to go! Yeah, darkness all around! You liked the old guard? Me too, point why he's alive. The scientists? (mumbles 'bastards' one time and another) We'll soon read about that. Stay tuned! -Catchfire: The Crow, girl. Close to Raven anyway. Thanks for your review. Where have you been? You used to review more often (sniffs sadly) don't love me anymore? Poor Shin's Voice. I'll be a bit happy if, well, you give me another review!! (psycho laugh)  
  
SEE, people? Studies drive me nuts! Eck, stop the rambling already!  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
  
  
-chapter nine-  
  
  
  
The four pilots were silently sitting on the scattered chairs in one of the visitors' rooms in the Station.  
  
The faintest sound put everyone into alert stance, tensing their every muscle, their eyes trained on every inch of the room.  
  
  
  
"This.....this is out of control" -Wufei mumbled in all seriousness.  
  
  
  
"What is 'this', Wufie?" -Trowa asked, his shinning green eyes on the Asian boy.  
  
  
  
"This.....madness. These assassinations, these inscriptions, these....." -Wufei's words were cut by metallic cling from another room.  
  
  
  
It was a usual sound in a ship full of tools, but the pilots practically jumped from their seats.  
  
  
  
"These fears" -the 05 pilot murmured as they resumed their normal positions.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you're right" -Quatre sighed sadly- "I wonder if any of us is ready to tell what we are afraid of...." -the blonde vaguely mumbled, pain and confusion in his aquamarine eyes.  
  
  
  
Another long silence was settled upon the four young soldiers, until a soft sigh from Heero cut the air.  
  
The Japanese boy tossed his head around, shutting his eyes tiredly. His skin was extremely pale, his usually strong determination totally gone.  
  
  
  
"You look ill" -Quatre murmured as they all studied 01- "Really, Heero, you look more than tired. You're sick"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine" -the boy opened his eyes, his words lacking conviction.  
  
  
  
"No, you're not" -Trowa replied- "I better check you up, just in case" -the taller pilot moved to comply his own words, kneeling beside 01's chair.  
  
  
  
"I told you I'm fine" -Heero protested gruffly.  
  
  
  
"Please, Heero. We're not feeling strong to be arguing. You know you aren't fine" -Wufei said, his black eyes gazing at some distant point on the wall.  
  
  
  
The other three pilots listened his words almost in reverence. The Justice Pilot, the Chinese Warrior......yes, Wufei was feeling weak too.  
  
Trowa took 01's wrist with one hand at the time his other hand was placed on Heero's right temple. It didn't take more than one second for Trowa to widen his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Heero, you're burning. This fever is way up worse than normal" -the European pilot said with concern.  
  
  
  
Heero just shrugged. He knew that already.  
  
  
  
"How did you get this sick?" -Trowa murmured as he checked the Japanese boy's eyes, temples and even his throat- "You have a slight infection and your eyes are glazed. I know you haven't been sleeping well, but this more seems like......like you've been drugged.....have you been taking pills or something?" -03 wondered aloud.  
  
  
  
Heero shook his head in negative.  
  
  
  
"But....why is that your body is reacting like this? I don't think there's something wrong with this Station ventilation"  
  
  
  
The Wing pilot shrugged again. He knew more, he knew there was something making him ill, something with a silver shine. There was 'someone' making him ill, someone who called, haunted him in his dreams, behind every shadow,.......but he wasn't about to say that to the others.  
  
The Japanese boy tried to suppress a slight cough, but Trowa, who was still checking his temperature and pulse, heard it perfectly.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" -the green-eyed pilot frowned with concern when he saw 01 covering his mouth with his hand, in an attempt to silence himself.  
  
  
  
"Lets take him to the medicine room. I think we can find some antibiotic.." -Quatre suggested, while he and Wufei stood up.  
  
  
  
Heero shook his head again, and withdrew his hand from his lips to voice his disagreement. That movement put everyone in worry.  
  
  
  
"Heero.." -Wufei frowned, as well as Trowa and Quatre.  
  
  
  
The Japanese boy lowered his eyes to the point the others were intensely watching, his hand.  
  
His fingers were stained red.  
  
Blood.  
  
  
  
"That's it" -Trowa murmured, standing up too- "I won't be accepting the 'i'm fine' anymore. Lets take you to the sick bay"  
  
  
  
Heero just blinked, a bit surprised himself. He knew his throat was hurting badly, but he hadn't realized how bad it was.  
  
In fact, now that he stopped to concentrate in the pain, he discovered the tight, searing sensation extended down his neck, almost consuming his chest.  
  
Unconsciously, he lifted a hand to the aching spot on his flesh, drawing everyone's attention to him.  
  
  
  
"You hurt here?" -03 asked as he moved to place his hand over the spot, barely pressing the palm of his hand and feeling the cold object laying under Heero's shirt.  
  
  
  
"No" -Heero practically growled, stepping back in order to move away from the touch.  
  
  
  
The others exchanged worried glances.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Heero. We know you wear......his cross....it's okay" -Quatre smiled sadly, trying to reassure the other boy.  
  
  
  
There was an awkward silence after that. Blue eyes didn't fixed in anything in particular, not wanting to stare at the others. Finally, the Japanese pilot assumed his usual serious glance.  
  
  
  
"We should discuss a most important matter now. It's imperative that we move before the killer to stop more crimes" -he said, changing the subject.  
  
  
  
"We already tried that, and we had no success. Even with our presence in the Station, the killer assassinated the last A.G." -Wufei reflected seriously.  
  
  
  
"However, we cannot stop trying. The last.....hmmmmm....message the killer left is a somehow clue about his next strike" -Quatre mused softly.  
  
  
  
"We must not forget that the assassin seems to be acting under the guide line of Duo's.....death" -Trowa stated, his voice sorrowful- "Maybe it can leads us towards the next victims....."  
  
  
  
"Hai. The....inscription read 'traitors'. Logical thought indicates that we must locate individuals that, for Duo, match that label......"  
  
  
  
The room remained quiet while the pilots' minds raced and lurked about the task at hand. Just a couple of minutes later, the four sets of eyes lit up with revelation.  
  
  
  
"The scientists....."  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Two hours had passed since the pilots' ship left the Station's docks, to start the trip towards L-13, where the five scientists were currently working.  
  
  
  
The four soldiers had discussed the topic a bit more, deciding not to alert the doctors, at least not yet.  
  
The assassin had proved to be very intelligent, and maybe he would try to hack their communications in order to locate the secret laboratory in the colony.  
  
Yes, they had decided it was a 'he', according with the guard's words.  
  
However, any of them had dared to name the criminal. They all had the same eerie suspect, the suspect that, during the last days, had taken form.  
  
Into the shape of purple eyes that seemed to stare at them from every crystal.  
  
Into the shape of a black-clad silhouette standing behind every corner.  
  
Into the shape of a whisper calling in the middle of the night.  
  
Into the shape of a cold, slender hand that feather-touched theirs when they were falling asleep.  
  
Fear..... yes, fear was creeping inside of them from every direction they turned around.  
  
  
  
[ When the moonbeams bathe his pale face......  
  
  
  
  
  
yes, the angel of the loneliness you'll see.......  
  
  
  
  
  
when the wind hauls among his soft hair........  
  
  
  
yes, the angel of the memories you'll see.......  
  
  
  
  
  
when the lightening illuminates his sad eyes.......  
  
  
  
  
  
yes, the angel of the fearfulness you'll see......  
  
  
  
  
  
when the thunder rolls and silences his cries......  
  
  
  
  
  
yes..oh yes.....the angel of the wrath is here.....]  
  
  
  
Quatre stood from his seat warily. He was feeling lightheaded and strangely suffocated.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to get some drinks. Any request?" -he said as he made his way to the gates.  
  
  
  
"Water" -Trowa and Wufei said at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Cold water. Maybe it's just me, but this place is turning really hot" -the Neo-Arabian murmured to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
Trowa turned to look at him.  
  
  
  
"You're right. It's not only me then" -the tall pilot replied.  
  
  
  
Wufei ran his hand over his forehead, wiping a small drop of sweat.  
  
  
  
"Something must be wrong with the ventilation. I'll go check" -the Chinese pilot offered.  
  
  
  
"I'll give you a hand" -Heero said as he started to get up.  
  
  
  
"It's fine. Stay, Heero. You're still looking bad" -05 answered with total honesty, as usual from him.  
  
  
  
"I'll set the autopilot and go with you" -Trowa said, while introducing some codes. The autopilot turned on.  
  
  
  
Heero didn't protest. He perfectly knew the others would notice the unusual from his acceptance, since it was a soft way to admit he wasn't okay. But he also knew very well that it was damn right.  
  
He was about to pass out. He had barely made it fully awake and conscious during the last 2 hours.  
  
Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
The exact moment the other three pilots stepped on the threshold of the gates, the ship shook violently.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" -Wufei exclaimed, as Trowa went back to the control panel.  
  
  
  
"Uhh..nothing. Systems are restarting now" -the Heavyarms pilot answered as he checked- "Perhaps a turbulence..."  
  
  
  
Another shaking cut his words, and the four of them fell on their backs from the sudden movements.  
  
  
  
Quatre's breathing started to accelerate. His empathy rang in alarm.  
  
  
  
'What the heck is going on here??!!' -the blond boy thought with growing.....that sensation again......fear.  
  
  
  
"Stay still" -Wufei advised, as the ship finally started to establish. The lights flickered for a while, leaving the room in total darkness.  
  
  
  
No one said a word.  
  
They could just hear their own breathing.  
  
  
  
Their rapid, nervous breathing.  
  
  
  
The metallic coldness of the floor crept from Heero's palms up to his wrists, and he hurriedly lifted his hands from the surface.  
  
But he realized the coldness didn't come only from the floor.  
  
The air suddenly turned cold, combing itself with the darkness. Black and cold.  
  
Dark........cold........silent.......  
  
  
  
The lights turned on a second later. Through the open gates, they saw how the hall started to illuminate again.  
  
  
  
Unbidden, Wufei let out of relieved breath. But this only made him worry again, when he saw the faint steam that came from his mouth.  
  
  
  
"The air is turning cold" -Trowa murmured, stating the obvious.  
  
  
  
But this time, the obvious didn't mean it was normal. Not at all.  
  
  
  
Heero's blue eyes suddenly fixed on the most distant point of the hall that extended in front of them.  
  
He knew.  
  
  
  
"There's someone there" -he heard his own voice whisper, though his mind hadn't registered the fact he was saying that out loud.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I can.....I know it too" -Trowa agreed, his voice sounding insecure.  
  
  
  
03, 01 and 05 slowly stood up, and almost as drawn by some force, stepped out of the room, following their senses.  
  
Quatre remained on the floor, Prussian blue eyes gazing his friends' figures in some kind of trance.  
  
  
  
'No. Don't go. No.....' -he found out he couldn't make his voice to sound- 'Don't go! Trowa, Heero, Wufei!' -he tried again, to no avail.  
  
  
  
Gathering strength in the middle of the turmoil of feelings his empathic soul was experimenting, he came to his feet and started to walk behind them.  
  
With each step he gave, he felt his heart pound harder, faster.  
  
But he had to continue. Quatre hurried and caught a glimpse of the three figures turning to the left, entering the big, totally empty storage room.  
  
The room shone with the metallic whiteness of the walls, not a single object within it.  
  
  
  
"There's...nothing here" -Trowa sighed, as he looked around.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but....but I was almost sure....." -the L5 pilot said frowning, confused at the situation.  
  
  
  
"Go....." - a soft, practically inaudible voice made 03 and 05 turned to look behind.  
  
  
  
"We.....must go......." -Quatre said again, regaining his voice. His eyes showed his apprehension, something he couldn't explain.  
  
  
  
After a minute, Trowa nodded. He would always follow Quatre's words in those cases.  
  
  
  
"Heero, we better.......Heero!" - the European boy couldn't help but to scream their friend's name.  
  
  
  
The 01 pilot was on his knees, clutching at his chest, his eyes shut painfully.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?!" -Wufei knelt beside the fallen pilot, taking hold of his shoulders.  
  
Heero was trembling.  
  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa joined 05 beside Heero.  
  
  
  
"Heero, Heero, look at me!" -Quatre repeated, trying to help in some way. He brought his delicate hands to grasp Heero's, and 04 yelped at the liquid that touched there, dripping from Heero's fingers.  
  
Blood droplets.  
  
  
  
"What is this??!!" -the Neo-Arabic rose his voice in alarm.  
  
  
  
Trowa also lifted his hands, and pried both Quatre and Heero's from the Japanese boy's chest.  
  
  
  
"Let me" -he said with concern, ripping apart 01's shirt in order to look for the source, the wound, the.........  
  
  
  
Green, Prussian and black eyes widened at the sight.  
  
Laying on Heero's chest, the silver cross was bleeding.  
  
The shining object was covered in crimson red, tightly incrusted on the tanned flesh. Wounding, cutting, hurting Heero, like a four-bladed knife......  
  
  
  
"Allah...." -Quatre chocked in tears. He didn't even know why he was crying.  
  
  
  
Wufei terrified eyes looked up at Heero's face. The Wing pilot was panting, his expression twitched in pain.  
  
  
  
"Take it off!" -Trowa suddenly commanded, totally horrified at the scene in front of him.  
  
  
  
Until then, midnight blue eyes opened to stare at them.  
  
  
  
"No" -Heero growled firmly.  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy? Take it off!" -Trowa repeated.  
  
  
  
"No!" -Heero's voice rosed.  
  
  
  
"Please, Heero. Just take it off. It's hurting you" -Quatre begged.  
  
  
  
"I won't. No! No!" -stubbornly, Heero protested.  
  
  
  
"You, idiot! Take it off!" -Wufei demanded this time, attempting to grab it.  
  
  
  
But Heero snapped 05's hand away.  
  
  
  
"I said no! I won't take it off. It was Duo's!" -the Japanese boy practically screamed.  
  
  
  
With both hands, Quatre took hold of Heero's face, forcing him to look at his eyes. 04's expression was firm, not begging anymore.  
  
  
  
"You must take it off. Even if it was Duo's cross. It's hurting you, Heero. Do it now!"  
  
  
  
Heero was about to protest, when he doubled himself in blindly pain, his heart going wild at the blowing sensation. It was....trying to kill him.  
  
  
  
'Take it off!' - his own mind screamed at him.  
  
His right hand grasped the holy object, breathing heavily.  
  
  
  
"I.....I can't take it much longer........I just......" -he murmured with regret, his eyes half closed- "I just can't stand it any more!" -he pressed his lips tightly- "I can't. It hurts too much!......." -he exclaimed, and with a swift movement, yanked the bleeding cross out of his neck.  
  
  
  
He yanked it off, and threw it away.  
  
  
  
The silver-reddish object flew across the room and........  
  
  
  
And, in front of the four boys' eyes, stopped in middle air.  
  
  
  
It remained there, floating in thin air, droplets still running along it, splattering onto the floor.  
  
  
  
And, like so many times in their dreams.....in their nightmares, a shadow appeared in the opposite side of the room.  
  
  
  
A figure clad in a enormous cloak, a black gabardine, the hood hiding the shadow's face.  
  
The silhouette's right arm was stretched in front of him, the black-gloved hand extended. As if.......as if stopping something.  
  
  
  
Stopping the cross in middle air.  
  
  
  
The silence took on the room during long minutes, no one uttering a sound. No one move. The pilots were too afraid to even try.  
  
  
  
Yes, all humans can feel afraid.  
  
The first movement came from the black dressed visitor. Slowly, he lowered his arm, and as he did so, the cross also lowered.  
  
Until it touched the floor, and lay there. In a pool of blood.  
  
  
  
The pilots' eyes followed the movement with shocked expressions, and then, the four sets of eyes returned to the figure.  
  
The visitor's head was bowed, but then he looked up, not revealing his face, but clearly staring at them under the hood.  
  
And, in some way, they all knew who was he staring at.  
  
  
  
He was staring at Heero, who was still kneeling on the floor, surrounded by the other three.  
  
  
  
The air turned almost freezing, the boys' breaths generating puffs of steams.  
  
  
  
In his solemn state, the figure cocked his head to the side a little, not taking his glance away from the Wing pilot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So......Heero......." -an eerie, well known voice suddenly cut the air- "Not even the cross. You couldn't endure the cross.......No, you couldn't........not even the cross........."  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue eyes widened to impossible limits at the sound of that voice, those words.  
  
The other three pilots were also petrified in the spot. And the black-clad figure gave two steps towards them, his boots resounding against the metallic floor.  
  
The gloved hands came up and in a slow movement, took hold of the hood, pushing it back. Bringing the revelation. The feared revelation.  
  
  
  
Amethyst eyes stared intensely at the four boys in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Not even my cross" -the voice, Duo's voice, said with a weird, dangerous tone.  
  
  
  
The trembling of Heero's body became more violent.  
  
And Trowa, Wufei and Quatre started shaking too.  
  
  
  
In front of them, Duo's eyes, Duo's face, Duo's honey hair locks, Duo's figure stayed, real, completely real.  
  
  
  
And Duo's figure smiled.......  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
  
  
A/N: Review!!! Please, people, I put a lot of time, mind, heart, a lot of me in this chapter. Give me reviews. You can't miss next chapter! 


	10. back from Hell

Author's Notes: Shin's Voice ready to go. Wow, I've re-read my own fic and yes, it's kind of creepy. Well, guess that was the purpose after all. Thanks, guys, you're the greatest! We're about to reach the 100 reviews!!! (wipes tears away) I'm so happy you stay with me.  
  
Thanks to everyone who review. Alliyah, Dalamar, Lichan, Chibisora, Hellcat, Destrocat, Nueva Yui Maxwell, Catchfire, Ryoko-onne and everyone else. Next new moon you'll receive a Duo plushie in your dreams, courtesy of this grateful writer.  
  
So, lets get started. Man, we've finally arrived to the most interesting part! I got a surprise for you here.........  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
  
  
-chapter ten-  
  
  
  
In front of them, Duo's eyes, Duo's face, Duo's honey hair locks, Duo's figure stayed, real, completely real.  
  
  
  
And Duo's figure smiled.......  
  
  
  
The smile turned into a smirk, the lavender eyes shining with a wicked gleam.  
  
  
  
"How......how....." -Quatre was the only one who dared to talk, though his voice was just a trembling whisper- "How is.....this ......possible.......how......"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong? You don't seem all that happy to see me....." -Duo's figure cut 04's words, the same diabolic glimmer in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is.....is...it really.....you?" -Wufei heard his own voice ask between deep breaths.  
  
  
  
The soft laughter coming from the black clad figure sounded with a creepy echo around the empty room. The four pilots stared at him still totally stunned.  
  
  
  
"Good question" -Duo's silhouette answered after a few seconds- "Why can't you tell for yourself? Hmmmm? Do I look any different?" -he replied with another question.  
  
  
  
The four boys remained silent. They didn't know what to say. They were still trying to regain their bearings from the vision in front of them.  
  
It had to be a vision.  
  
But the silence only seemed to turn the spirit's light mood into an angry one.  
  
  
  
"What?!" -the figure protested a while after- "Don't recognize me anymore, Chang Wufei?!" -and slowly, the spirit gave another step ahead. The smile was gone- "Or do I need to be covered in blood for you to snap back at the fact that I'm here!!??"  
  
  
  
The Gundam pilots stopped breathing at the angry hiss. Wufei's expression was a mixture of dread and pain.  
  
  
  
"Maybe that way you'll believe, ne? What do you need? The cuts in my face?" -the figure advanced two steps more, his expression serious, his eyes narrowed- "Or the broken hands?" -and he lifted his hands in front of him.  
  
  
  
The other youngsters didn't reply, they were frozen in the spot. In front of them, an angel wrapped in wrath. The angel of the wrath is here.......  
  
  
  
The violet eyes were fixed on the wide blue ones of 01.  
  
  
  
"Or do you, Heero Yuy, need the bullet wound?" -Duo's figure tilted his face, arching his eyebrows in a somehow petulant gesture.  
  
  
  
Ignoring how was he able to do it, Quatre slowly came to his feet. He could barely control the trembling of his body as he stood some meters in front of Duo's spirit, who was still on the other side of the room, his face regaining the mischievous smile.  
  
  
  
"But, Duo....how.....how can you...say such things.....we ......don't want that......" -the Neo-Arabic murmured, his aquamarine eyes shinning painfully.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Quatre" -Duo's figure sighed, trying to smile sadly. But the smile was still wicked- "Always so sweet" -he said, but at the same time, he rapidly extended his left hand against the blonde boy.  
  
  
  
And Quatre went flying across the room, hitting hard against the wall.  
  
Trowa, Wufei and Heero's eyes followed the movement with stupor. Quatre let out a moan of pain, and slowly turned his terrified face to Duo's figure in the front, at the time one of his delicate hands lifted to his left cheek.  
  
A long, deep slash crossed his querubic face, blood already oozing from the wound.  
  
  
  
"D-.....D-......Duo" -Trowa finally whispered, his voice reveling his horror at what had just happened.  
  
  
  
The blue-violet eyes turned a more intense shadow of purple as he fixed his gaze upon the 03 pilot.  
  
  
  
"Hai?" -the figure answered, the smile never faltering.  
  
  
  
"But......but how.......how could you......." -the European murmured, looking around in total disbelief.  
  
  
  
The answer from Duo's spirit was a delicate quirked eyebrow, a second before his outstretched arm turned against Trowa.  
  
A silent whist of wind hit the tall pilot, like an invisible slap to his face. The red droplets falling from the cut on his face stained his blue sweater and gray pants.  
  
  
  
Before anyone could say something, the icy eyes of the spirit were trained on Wufei, who could only stare in pure shock at him.  
  
  
  
The Chinese pilot strangled a cry in his throat as he felt how his right hand was stabbed by some non-visible sharp object. He wrapped his other hand over the wound, trying to stop the blood streaming down his skin.  
  
  
  
"Won't you look at me, Heero Yuy?" -Duo's voice said after some minutes of silence.  
  
  
  
The other three pilots couldn't take his eyes away from Duo's dangerous spirit, but Heero....Heero had his eyes down, his glance on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And this is supposed to be the 'Perfect Soldier'." -the irony of the comment was insulting- "Nothing but a coward, after all....." -Duo's voice murmured.  
  
  
  
Duo's figure didn't even move his hand towards him. He just kept his stony eyes trained on him. Out of nowhere, two slashes cut across Heero's face, the blood contrasting against the paleness of the skin.  
  
  
  
"Why........why......." -Quatre's couldn't disguise the sorrow in his voice as he contemplated the actions of the spirit.  
  
  
  
This time, the amethyst eyes widened at the question.  
  
  
  
"And you......and you still ask 'why'?" -Duo's figure repeated, and his perplexed expression turned into a lopsided grin- " I thought I had made myself clear......or don't you understand yet?....... I've been calling you.....didn't you hear me in your sleep?......didn't you feel me around every single room you were?.......I've been warning you.......haven't I, Heero Yuy?" -the spirit's glance rested in Heero's bowed face again.  
  
  
  
Wufei breathed deeply, still pressing his wounded hand. He remembered well, the lifeless eyes staring at him from every window. The nightmares that never ceased. He remembered well.  
  
Trowa swallowed and pressed his lips together. So, it was true. It wasn't a vision. Duo's spirit had returned......to haunt them. Just as his nightmares.  
  
  
  
Quatre shook his head desperately. He could feel it....he could feel it vibrating against his skin. The rage of the spirit was so intense, his fury so incredible tangible, even if Duo's ghost was trying to mask it. Quatre could feel it.  
  
  
  
And Heero.......Heero was devastated. Completely broken apart. He knew what the spirit was seeking..........and he also knew he deserved it.  
  
  
  
"I've even left you messages......." -the slender figure spoke again, as he walked to the side- "Haven't you found them?.....I think you have......." -and as he walked, he gracefully took the gloves off his hands, letting the black pieces drop onto the floor. The pale hands lifted in order the others were able to see them. And slowly, his left hand touched the wall.  
  
  
  
And as the figure walked, his hand graced the metallic surface.........letting a red track behind........the blood forming words.........  
  
  
  
VENGEANCE ........TRAITORS WILL PAY.......  
  
  
  
  
  
"......We?......" -Trowa's voice squeaked at the terrifying scene.  
  
  
  
The figure stopped, but did not look up at them. Instead, Duo's spirit stared down at his own, bloody hands.  
  
  
  
"Who else?" -a soft voice replied- "The scientists? Sure, they'll pay too......but you...." -and the purple eyes were tore from the hands and fixed on the four boys in the room. And not only anger was stirring in their depths, but sadness too.  
  
  
  
Though it seemed that anger was more powerful than anything else for the spirit. The glance turned hard and cold.  
  
  
  
"But you first.......you have no other name....but traitors....." -a sensation of hatred filled the room- "The scientists meant nothing to me.......they always were bastards........they didn't make me a promise....." -and an accusing, bleeding hand lifted against the four pilots- "But you........you betrayed me........lied to me.......abandoned me........you.." -and Duo's voice trembled with suppressed rage- "All of you left me to die the most horrible, painful way.......alone......prisoner........while I ......I waited......and waited.........and waited.......for people who never came.......for my 'friends' who promised me........promised and never came........"  
  
  
  
A single tear ran down Duo's face. But it was not a tear of sorrow. It was a tear of burning, consuming anger.  
  
  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei bowed their heads, accepting the spirit's words.  
  
They have left him, they have betrayed him, they have broken the promise. Slowly, day after day, they have pulled the trigger against him. Until they have killed him.  
  
  
  
"And you ask why?" - Duo's figure repeated- "Because I've come back from Hell to fulfill my own promise" -the spirit started walking towards them again- "And I'm not going, until you, my four traitors...... my four killers, come down with me"  
  
  
  
In middle way, the black boots halted suddenly. The amethyst eyes looked down, at the object interrupting his way.  
  
The silver cross.  
  
  
  
"I guess...it never meant nothing to you, ne?......." -Duo's ghost addressed the silent Heero- "It was all bullshit. All that crap about returning for me. All that stupid words about never leaving me behind. After all, I never was more that the useless, meaningless street rat. But......you are so wrong......you will never understand how valuable this life was........what a horrible sin you and the others placed on your backs....."  
  
  
  
The figure was still in the spot. As if Duo's spirit couldn't go near the silver object.  
  
Heero hadn't uttered a word. He hadn't even lifted his eyes. He couldn't. His greatest fear was in front of him, ready to strike and took his life away.  
  
And Heero wouldn't do anything to stop it, or defend himself. He was engulfed in guilt.  
  
  
  
"The pain the cross inflicted you, Heero....that pain was just the most minimal sample of what I went through.......and you couldn't bare with it....not even if it was my cross......" -the spirit murmured, raising his hand towards the immobile pilot.  
  
  
  
"You, the worst of the traitors, deserve to be killed first......" -the cold voice pronounced the sentence- "It's my duty......."  
  
  
  
03, 04 and 05 lowered their glances, silent tears streaming down their skin. They were doomed to Hell.  
  
  
  
Among sobs, Quatre lifted his hand to his heart, which pounded faster and faster every minute.  
  
The room that seconds ago seemed to vibrate with the heat of vengeance and hatred was suddenly hit with a faint, cool breeze.  
  
Out of nowhere, a soothing sensation filled the air.  
  
In that exact moment, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei looked up, their glances taking in the horrifying scene.  
  
  
  
"It's my duty" -the whisper repeated, as 02's figure was about to direct his hand and destructive power against Heero.  
  
  
  
"Stop!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The voice echoed everywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop all this!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was taken aback at the words.  
  
Everyone, even Heero, turned to look behind, at the back wall of the room, where the sound had emanated.  
  
  
  
There, standing in front of the four pilots and the dark spirit...............Duo.  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell.  
  
  
  
Blue eyes widened first, and then everyone else's.  
  
  
  
The boy was clad in his usual priest outfit. His long, chestnut braid hung behind him. And his amethyst eyes were fixed on his replica, on the dark spirit in the front.  
  
  
  
"Stop all this" -Duo repeated, his voice calm and serious as he addressed himself in the other side.  
  
  
  
Quatre stared at Duo, and then at Duo's coated figure, then at Duo again, then at the Duo's dark spirit.  
  
And Quatre finally understood.  
  
  
  
"You're not Duo" -he suddenly murmured, standing from his kneeling position and addressing the figure clad in the enormous black gabardine.  
  
  
  
"You...." -and the blond pilot cleared his throat, in order to make his voice sound louder- "You are not Duo......You deceived us. You are not Duo!!" -he screamed.  
  
  
  
Gentle souls always hid the strongest forces. Just as Quatre. The gentle pilot had always been very strong.  
  
And now, was the first one to gather the courage to face the dark spirit.  
  
The other three pilots stared still confused at both Duo. They looked the same. But, yes.......yes, one of them was not the real Duo.  
  
Quatre whirled on his heels, his tear-stained face suddenly softened by a small smile while he contemplated, almost as in ecstasy, the real Duo.  
  
  
  
"It's really you, isn't it, Duo? It's you!" -he said, his trembling feet steeping towards him.  
  
  
  
Amethyst eyes were taken away from the other violet ones, but Duo didn't turn to look at Quatre. He just stared at the floor.  
  
  
  
"Hai. It's me"  
  
  
  
The voice was just a whisper, but it was filled with sincerity. And a tint of sadness too.  
  
  
  
"Then.....who..." -Wufei, his expression completely lost, tried to form a coherent question.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be here. You mustn't be here" -the dark spirit suddenly scowled, looking directly at Duo.  
  
  
  
"I am here to stop all this madness. Stop all this........Shinigami" -Duo replied, his voice firm, his eyes sparkling.  
  
  
  
The four pilots turned their wide eyes at the dark spirit in the front.  
  
And the figure smiled, with that diabolic aura around him.  
  
  
  
The amethyst eyes that the dark spirit resembled suddenly started to glitter, and within seconds, the lavender shadows melted, and the eyes turned completely black.  
  
Gracefully, the figure extended his arms and bent, as if making a bow. And as he straightened, his black, void glance was set on the pilots, the eerie voice cutting the air.  
  
  
  
"I am the God of Death"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha! You didn't see that coming, ne? Shinigami has always been the assassin. And Duo has finally arrived.  
  
But, how will Duo save the pilots from the merciless hands of the God of Death?  
  
Please R&R! You gotta leave me a comment so I can hurry up and type the next chapter. I can just tell you, that for the ones who like friends' fondness, the next part is for you!! 


	11. beyond life and death

Author's Notes: I offer a completely serious apology for all this time off. Sorry it took me so long, but I finally have my computer running normally. It was made a mess. Someday I'll find the one who invented viruses and show him what Shinigami's wrath is. Be scared.  
  
Ok, back to the fic. Hugs for all you. Yey! I have more than 100 reviews!! I've never been happier in my life. Thanks to everyone out there who leave me comments. You're the prettiest people in the whole world (after Duo, of course. He is my always favorite)  
  
Thanks to Naoko (andale, andale?? I bet you're Mexican!) Ryoko-onne (hey, I knew you'd be happy to find out Duo wasn't the bad guy) Emily Hato (you're awesome! You've left me like 5 reviews even if you're a new reader) Lichan ( hey girl, this goes for you!) Chibisora (still out there? Some idea you have for next ficcie?) XelloSalina (you're back. Sorry to hear about your job. But never give up, pal. Good luck) And....specially to Hellcat! Yes! You don't know why? Because you already know all the plot here! Your review let me perplexed, me since it's exactly what I was planning for this 11 chapter. Can you read minds? So.....come and read people.  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
  
  
-chapter Eleven-  
  
  
  
Gracefully, the figure extended his arms and bent, as if making a bow. And as he straightened, his black, void glance was set on the pilots, the eerie voice cutting the air.  
  
  
  
"I am the God of Death"  
  
The four pilots held their breath as they contemplated the embodiment of death in front of them. Shinigami.........was Duo.  
  
Or at least pretended to be.  
  
The irony of life. Duo had always claimed to be the human personification of this deity. And it has turned to be right.  
  
  
  
"This is the time" -Shinigami suddenly said, addressing 02 in the other side of the room- "This is my time. You will leave immediately"  
  
  
  
Duo's lilac eyes glared intensely at the dark-eyed been.  
  
  
  
"You have no command over me" -Duo's spirit said in low, serious voice.  
  
  
  
"I have command over every soul that it's not in Hell or Heaven yet" -Shinigami hissed back- "Don't try to stand against me just to defend these worthless mortals" -the dark spirit said with contempt, eyeing the pilots in the center of the room.  
  
  
  
The four boys were silent, stunned, listening the dialog between both ethereal entities.  
  
  
  
"They are not worthless. And I won't let this slaughter to continue. You're just losing control, Shinigami"  
  
The soft but firms words of Duo's soul made all the pilots turned to stare at him with surprise.  
  
It was no lie. He was defending them. He had returned........to save them.  
  
Quatre, the only one standing, gave three steps more towards Duo. All the pain he had felt since the American's death seemed to be overwhelmed by the joy of seeing him there, on their side.  
  
"I... can't believe it......Duo....you're back......I thought...for a moment........." -the Neo-Arabic's words were cut by faint tears of happiness that rolled down his face, at the time the blond boy extended his arms to reach towards 02 and tried to envelope him in an embrace.  
  
But to everyone's surprise, the precise instant when Quatre's hands seemed to touch the braided boy's skin, Duo turned to look at him, his violet eyes wide.  
  
Wide in some emotion resembling hurt and fear.  
  
"NO!! Don't!" -Duo cried out, and jerked back, at the time Quatre was violently pushed away, and went stumbling back, thrown by the same invisible force that every soul possessed.  
  
  
  
"Don't .......come near........don't do it......" -Duo's spirit covered his face with his hands, as if trying to hide from something, and he stepped back, pressing against the metallic wall behind him.  
  
  
  
What had happened?  
  
Trowa looked back at 04, who was standing hesitantly some distant away.  
  
Wufei also joined in the contemplation, and both 03 and 05 realized how Quatre's expression turned from stupor to pain.  
  
  
  
A soft laugh filled the air. The eyes of the pilots were turned at Shinigami again.  
  
  
  
"You didn't really think ......." -the smile widened- "You didn't really believe Duo would be willing to come close to you again, did you?" -the God of Death asked in mockery- "Can't you see ....you only bring him pain and sorrow?"  
  
  
  
Trowa, Wufei and Quatre lowered their glances. They were just......they were just representations of pain for Duo.  
  
During all that time, Heero's blue eyes had never left Duo. His eyes had never left the soul of the person who had meant so much for him. Until then.  
  
Until the second he heard Death's voice saying they were just reminders of the pain Duo experimented during his last time on Earth.  
  
Until then, 01's eyes returned to stare at the floor, his expression downcast.  
  
  
  
"Don't........don't lie......" -Duo's voice panted, as he regained his bearings- "Don't lie at them like that" -and 02 turned his amethyst eyes to Quatre and the others- "I...I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't mean to scare you......"  
  
And Duo smiled.  
  
Even Shinigami blinked at the gesture.  
  
It was a soft, kind smile, matching the blue-violet glance, which mirrored the same affection he had always felt for his fellow pilots.  
  
  
  
"You just caught me by surprise" -Duo chuckled at everyone's perplexed expressions- "Though it's true. It would be better if you don't come close to me" -Duo noticed the hurt in the pilots' eyes- "Not because I don't want to" -he rapidly amended, and the American pilot gave some steps ahead, trying to get closer, but at a safe distant.  
  
  
  
"Then, why?" -Trowa asked, finding the strength to get up and stand beside Quatre.  
  
Wufei breathed deeply, and stood up too.  
  
"I told you. The human touch only brings him the memory of the pain he suffered before his death(1) You cause him pain" -Shinigami cut in the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Is that true?" -Wufei asked sadly.  
  
  
  
Duo smiled again. "No.....at least not the way he is putting it. It does reminds me.......that period of time....." -and a faint trace of hurt crossed 02's expression- "But it doesn't mean you do it on purpose. It's not your fault......"  
  
  
  
"You're lying!!" -Shinigami exclaimed, his black eyes shinning in anger as he steeped ahead- "It is their fault. It was their fault. Everything is their fault!! And they will pay" -Death seethed angrily.  
  
  
  
The dark spirit gave another step towards the pilots, threatening them.  
  
Duo turned to look at Shinigami, but the ancient deity continued.  
  
  
  
"Your death falls upon them. They are responsible. They betrayed and left you to die there" -Death accused seriously- "And I'll make the traitors pay the same price you had to pay. Their lives are on my hands and my will now. And I have decided to take their lives away"  
  
  
  
"That's not true"- Duo replied- "It wasn't their fault. They did what they could. This is nonsense. It was not their fault!"  
  
  
  
Death, which pictured Duo's own face, smiled smugly. "You can't convince me it's not. And you know why? Because it's not only me who believes it so." -and Shinigami arched one eyebrow- "It's not me the only one who believes it. Heero Yuy does think like me"  
  
Still kneeling, the eyes hidden by the dark brown hair, Heero remained silent in the center of the room.  
  
But even in that silent imposition, an aura of sadness and guilt could be felt around him. Heero did think it was his fault.  
  
Duo pressed his lips tightly together. He had known, since his soul had entered the room, that Heero was the most tormented of all. He could feel his distress and agony.  
  
  
  
"For my sentence has been dictated. They will die and descend to Hell" -the voice of Death spoke again.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a brusque movement shook the ship, and the red alarms went wild. The navigation system started to notify the emergency, and the auto-pilot turned off.  
  
The ship was out of control, and will soon be caught in Earth's atmosphere. Which meant certain destruction for the pilots.  
  
In the middle of the chaos, Duo gave soft steps towards the center of the room. He was going to stop this, and the only way was to convince Shinigami he was wrong. And he needed to convince Heero first.  
  
"Hey, Heero" -Duo called.  
  
  
  
But 01 didn't acknowledge the voice.  
  
  
  
"Heero, could I talk to you for a sec?" -Duo tried again.  
  
  
  
But the Japanese boy didn't look up.  
  
  
  
"Ne, Heero, don't be so rude. I'm talking to you here, ya know. You could at least turn to see me. I could settle for the normal 'hn' for starters" -Duo attempted to joke, but his voice was marked with sorrow as he spoke.  
  
It hurt Duo to see Heero like this. And it hurt even more to know Heero was in pain.  
  
The former DeathScythe pilot was about to gave another step, when the silver object laying on the floor halted him.  
  
  
  
"It's your cross, Duo. The cross you gave Heero Yuy when he promised you to come back and save you" -Shinigami said from behind- "It seemed Heero couldn't endure the burden of your cross. And he threw it away, you know? Like if it meant nothing. He just threw it away like he did with you. Mortals seem to forget their promises very soon. That's why I've never understood what a 'friendship' means"  
  
  
  
Silently, without looking up, Heero clenched his fits so strongly that he felt the blood from the nails cuts. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the pain condensed in tears.  
  
But that just made it worse.  
  
  
  
'I didn't even cry for him..' -Heero thought sadly- 'He was my best friend. I left him to die, and I didn't even shed tears for him. I can't even do that!!'  
  
  
  
"It's okay" -Duo suddenly said- "You didn't have to go through all that pain just for the cross. It's okay, Heero. The cross is mine, and I gave it freely. You tried your best to wear it. I've never asked you more than that" -Duo kneeled beside the cross, reaching out to touch it.  
  
  
  
"Duo, don't!" -Shinigami yelled- "Don't touch it. It's like touching another human. It will cause you pain"  
  
  
  
Duo looked up at the dark God.  
  
  
  
"It's my cross" -he stated simply- "You inflicted pain to Heero through it, so I'll have to take my cross back. In this way, it won't hurt Heero or the others again"  
  
  
  
But the moment the pale hand of Duo's soul was about to grab the silver object, another hand darted out and took it.  
  
Everyone looked at the front. Heero had taken the cross again.  
  
The Japanese pilot was still kneeling, but he was in front of Duo know. His right hand held the cross close to his chest, and the left one was placed against it too. In order not to let go of it, even if the pain had started to stab at his heart again.  
  
  
  
He didn't say a word, neither he dared to meet the violet eyes. He just shook his head, signaling for Duo not to touch it.  
  
  
  
'No. I won't let him hurt himself'  
  
  
  
'It's better if it hurts me and not him'  
  
  
  
'It was my fault after all. I deserve it'  
  
  
  
'I deserve the pain'  
  
  
  
'I don't deserve his compassion'  
  
  
  
'I don't deserve his forgiveness'  
  
  
  
'I don't deserve him'  
  
  
  
"It's been enough time. Move out of the way and leave. Their time has come" -Shinigami warned.  
  
The ship will soon be wrapped in fire.  
  
Quatre locked glances with Trowa and Wufei, and in mutual understanding, they all sat down around 01 and 02.  
  
They weren't leaving if their friends were still there.  
  
If they had to die, then they would die together.  
  
  
  
"You know, I don't remember if I ever told all of you how much I love you guys" -Duo suddenly started talking- "I guess I always joked about it. Just wanted to tell you that I really meant it. I can't imagine how my life would have been without friends like you. You made my life had meaning again. I never thought I'd be able to find someone valuable after losing Solo, Sister and Father. But....." -the braided teen sighed contently- "but I found four persons who gave me back everything I thought was buried deep inside me. Faith. I do believe in you. You're my friends. Nothing can change that..."  
  
  
  
"We....." -Wufei's voice trembled a bit- "I hope you understand" -he murmured, not able to say more, as he blinked the white pearls away.  
  
  
  
Trowa's green eyes and Quatre's Prussian ones spoke volumes for them.  
  
  
  
"Stop tormenting you about this, Heero" -Duo said softly- "Look at me. I don't blame you. Don't blame yourself. You did what was right. You saved innocent lives. I would have made the same decision...."  
  
  
  
"It's not true" -Heero's voice murmured at last- "You wouldn't have let us behind. I failed. I totally failed. I failed you. The......." -there was an odd sound from Heero, but he continued- "The stupid missions. Quatre was right. I was so blind. I should have returned. I wanted to. I really wanted to........"  
  
  
  
Heero griped the cross more strongly, doubling over himself in pain.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I needed to tell you, Duo, how sorry........"  
  
"We're friends, Heero. You don't have to feel sorry anymore. I want ......"  
  
  
  
"No. I don't deserve your friendship either. I don't deserve anything!" -Heero protested, hiding his face.  
  
  
  
A pair of cold, semi-transparent hands were suddenly posed over Heero's hands.  
  
  
  
Shinigami, in the back of the room, contemplated in awe how Duo exposed himself to the pain in order to reach towards Heero.  
  
The God of Death didn't understand how the humans could risk so much for others.  
  
And others like Heero Yuy, who wasn't able to feel the hurt Duo had felt.  
  
Yes, Shinigami knew about the pain. He had been with Duo during the tortures. He was the visitor with black boots. He knew everything the braided boy had been through.  
  
And now, the same boy, the human under his protection, was displaying something the dark God had never seen before.  
  
What was this emotion those youngsters shared among them?  
  
Duo winced slightly, as his soul experimented that horrible pain again. But Heero needed him. He needed the reassurance to know Duo wasn't upset, or angry.  
  
Slowly, Duo took hold of 01's hands and pulled them down, moving the cross away from Heero's chest.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Heero. Remember what I told you once? That I lost my best friend in the past, but now I was being granted another? Please, Heero, don't tell me I'm losing you know. I don't want to..... You know something? This friendship we share, lasts beyond life and death. Beyond everything. Isn't that right? Please tell me I'm right" -Duo pleaded, his voice sounding as if he was on the verge of crying.  
  
Two tears fell, trespassing Duo's hands, which were only ethereal.  
  
Heero's tears.  
  
The Japanese pilot looked up, his blue eyes filled with tears, running down his cheeks. Heero looked so lost.  
  
Everyone stared at him. Stunned.  
  
  
  
Shinigami widened his eyes. What was happening?  
  
  
  
Duo managed a small smile, as more of Heero's tears fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, told you so. We're getting close to a touching end. So, stay with me.  
  
(1) -"The human touch only brings him the memory of the pain he suffered before his death"- For the ones who have watched the movie The Crow (which was my inspiration) this happens to Brandon Lee (his name in the film is Erick) Whenever the Crow touched somebody, he could feel the pain of his death again.  
  
Please leave me a review!!!!! I mean it, pretty people, leave me a comment, onegai. I guess next chapter will be the last.  
  
Come on, help me get lots of reviews to give this fic a golden finale!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	12. welcome back

Author's Notes: Yey! So many reviews! You guys are most kind. Thanks for the support you gave to this story. I enjoyed a lot writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's hard to make a list and thank each one, but you know that YOU, yes YOU, the one reading, has been the reason why I kept the fic alive.  
  
Thanks to Lichan, Chibisora, Ryoko-onne, Alliyah, Emily Hato, MoonLight Eyes, Battousai, April Aries, Destrocat, Xellosalina, Dina, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.  
  
Kawaii Shinigami: Wow! Thanks for your mail! You're soooooo nice. And yeah, Duo rocks, rules and commands!! Vive le Duo! If I read correctly, your name is Sam, ne? You're a guy? Wow, you and Daniel Otono are the only 2 guys I've met here in the ffnet. I guess this is called 'Girl Power'. Or maybe some of my other reviewers are guys, but since the pen names seem for both guys and girls, I've never noticed.  
  
Hellcat: Oh yeah, it's true. I made a mistake in that part. I wrote 'know' instead of 'now'. Gee, where did that 'k' come from? (snickers guiltily) Thanks, I'll fix it. And you asked me what would happen to Duo now, ne? Well, being Shin's apprentice sounds cool, but I think I'll let him live again, 'cause......I CAN'T let Duo dead forever. I love him too much.  
  
Come and read the end now.  
  
  
  
"Beyond Life and Death"  
  
  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
  
  
  
-final chapter-  
  
  
  
The Japanese pilot looked up, his blue eyes filled with tears, running down his cheeks. Heero looked so lost.  
  
Everyone stared at him. Stunned.  
  
  
  
Shinigami widened his eyes. What was happening?  
  
  
  
Duo managed a small smile, as more of Heero's tears fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
If there was an opportunity to save this special, much needed friendship, Heero would grasp and cling to it like a lifeline.  
  
  
  
'But......but what the? I didn't foreseen this. This is not what I had anticipated'  
  
  
  
Shinigami stayed confused in the spot. He shook his head slightly, trying to order the ideas.  
  
'I thought Duo would be, if not angry, at least disappointed. And that Heero Yuy didn't care. Why is that these mortals are so difficult to understand? Vengeance was what my mind dictated me to do. I felt so enraged at the way my protégé (1) was abandoned, that I could only think about taking revenge, pay blood with blood. I have always done that, until.......until I became this human's guardian........this boy named Duo.......seems to have knowledge of things I have never understood before...........'  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the four teens, and the soul of the American pilot stared silently at the God of Death.  
  
The dark spirit looked lost in thought.  
  
Suddenly, the bottomless, black eyes of the deity looked up to meet their glances.  
  
  
  
"Should I assume......" -he said seriously- ".....that I have taken a wrong path? Should I assume that, for the first time, my duty wasn't to seek deaths? Should I assume that vengeance isn't the right way to deal with rage?"  
  
  
  
Duo nodded. "I guess you should" -he murmured with a faint smile.  
  
  
  
Shinigami sighed and also nodded in understanding.  
  
  
  
"Then I guess I have done a poor job at playing with human emotions" -the deity shrugged- "There are many things I don't understand about mortals yet. Specially mortals like you five" -and the God locked glances with the bright blue eyes of 01- "I apologize. It was my own rage, not Duo's, which caused all these crimes. It was my own uncontrolled anger which tried to cause you pain. And it was me, not Duo, who haunted your dreams. I will look to harm you no more.....'  
  
  
  
And the immortal spirit lowered his face a tiny bit, in a gesture of slight contrition.  
  
After all, deities have always been too proud to clearly admit they had screwed over royalty.  
  
  
  
The red alarms of the ship, one by one, started to turn off, as the ship recuperated the normal course and the auto-pilot started to function again.  
  
  
  
Duo smiled in gratitude at his guardian. He was satisfied now, knowing his friends weren't in danger anymore.  
  
  
  
"You'll be fine now" -he said, smiling happily at the four boys around him, his amethyst eyes lingering in the blue ones in front of him.  
  
But Heero wasn't smiling. The white pearls were still running softly down his face.  
  
Heero knew. He knew Duo had to leave.  
  
  
  
"Don't go" -he pleaded in soft voice.  
  
  
  
Duo smile gained a tint of sadness. "I have to" -he murmured back.  
  
  
  
"But, Duo, maybe there's a way. I don't know, something we can do" -Quatre protested slightly, apprehension in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes. We can think of something" -Wufei added hurriedly- "We will find something...."  
  
Maxwell had just returned now. The Chinese pilot couldn't let him go again.  
  
  
  
"We have always find a solution together. Let us give it a try" -Trowa said, in an attempt to convince Duo.  
  
  
  
But the braided spirit just looked at them, the same sad smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, guys. But I guess this is how the story goes. Don't worry about me" -and 02 lifted one of his hands, which were placed on Heero's, to admonish the others in a mother-like way- "Now you gotta promise something. You will take care of yourselves and live at the fullest, k? I want you to continue and save the colonies...."  
  
  
  
"But, Duo, we can't do it alone..." -the blond pilot tried to protest. Only to be cut off by Duo's voice again.  
  
  
  
"Who says you'll be alone? You have each other. And it's not like I'm gonna leave you. You can't get rid of me so easily" -he joked softly, but the others' smiles were sorrowful- "I'm not sleeping an endless sleep, guys. You know I'll be with you. We're a team"  
  
And Duo smiled his bright smile which seemed to lit up the whole place. His hand returned to the former spot, and he squeezed Heero's hands on his.  
  
  
  
"Never forget that, Heero. Never. It's a mission, k?" -the soul in priest's garb whispered at his friend.  
  
  
  
The Wing Zero pilot contemplated the violet depths in front of him.  
  
'It's not enough. It's not enough. It's not supposed to be so' -he thought sadly.  
  
The Japanese pilot returned the squeeze, feeling how his heart pounded with an increasing ache and.......  
  
But the stabbing pain had disappeared from his chest.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. The human contact wasn't affecting him anymore.  
  
  
  
"I am the God of Death. I decide to take or not the human lives" -Shinigami spoke suddenly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
  
  
"And I am this human's guardian" -the dark spirit gave two steps ahead- "I haven't taken his life away yet"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Say what?" -Duo stuttered.  
  
  
  
Shinigami gave a small smile.  
  
  
  
"I am Shinigami. I wasn't going to let you die if it wasn't your time yet"  
  
  
  
Everyone's confused looks compelled him to continue.  
  
  
  
"I decided you wouldn't die in there. So, the night you were in the throes of death, I took your soul out of your body. The old guard was there, and he told you he heard whispers that night. It was me, taking Duo away from the doors of death......."  
  
(a/n: go back to chapter 5-'Kiss goodbye' if you don't remember that)  
  
  
  
"So........this means......that Duo is still alive?" Wufei asked in total surprise.  
  
  
  
The dark God, who resembled every line of Duo's figure, nodded in confirmation.  
  
  
  
"But..only his soul, right?" -Trowa asked sadly.  
  
  
  
Without a body, they were in the same spot.  
  
  
  
"Not really. I saved his body too" -the immortal spirit replied.  
  
  
  
"You did?? Hontou ni?? You mean, I've never been dead? You fooled me completely!!" -Duo exclaimed in total wonder.  
  
  
  
"Well, I needed a material body to come down to the mortals' ambit after all" -Shinigami said, his eyebrows arching.  
  
Shinigami, who looked like Duo.  
  
Shinigami, who smiled like Duo.  
  
Shinigami's Voice, who was just like Duo's.  
  
  
  
"That's.....that's my body!!" -Duo exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Of course it is" -Shinigami smiled faintly- "And I guess....this is the time to return what belongs to you. Your body and life, Duo. For I have decided you deserve it"  
  
  
  
The dark spirit stepped forward, standing just centimeters behind 02. Then, the ageless black eyes gazed at Heero and the others.  
  
  
  
"I will, once again, entrust this human to you. Take good care of him. Cherish him as much as he cherishes you. THIS is your mission, Heero Yuy"- and the deity placed one hand over Duo's shoulder, a blinding glow surrounding them-"Shinigami will be watching over you, young mortal. Until the time comes and I take you to Heaven, where your friend Solo, the Father and Sister Helen awaits for you.......So long"  
  
  
  
And the voice faded in the middle of the bright light.  
  
  
  
Heero and the others covered their eyes from the light beams.  
  
And when the light extinguished, silence took over the room.  
  
A figure clad in clerical black clothes lay there, on the metallic floor.  
  
The chestnut locks covered his closed eyes.  
  
  
  
"Duo??" -four voices spoke at a time.  
  
In a rush, the pilots kneeled beside him. Everyone wanted to touch him, to find his pulse, to hear the breath, to feel his warm.  
  
The life signs.  
  
Heero took him on his lap, his arms embracing him desperately.  
  
Against his chest, the Japanese boy felt another heart beating at the same time as his.  
  
  
  
"He's alive" -a murmur was all what Heero's voice could muster.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Three days had passed since Duo's 'resurrection'.  
  
The pilots had taken him to the closest hospital station immediately.  
  
He was put under medical care in the ICU since his arrival. But the doctors had told the pilots not to worry.  
  
His condition was steady. He was going to be fine.  
  
Besides, he had no signs of the torture suffered at the A.G. hands.  
  
He had no slashes on his face or broken hands.  
  
He only had a scar in the left area of his chest, where the bullet he had taken for Heero had impacted. But the wound had healed perfectly.  
  
It seemed like Shinigami had taken care of everything. He was a deity after all.  
  
During the last 22 hours, Duo had been transferred to a normal hospital room. He didn't even needed the oxygen mask anymore.  
  
The four pilots hadn't moved from his side during the three days. They had hardly slept, taking turns into watching over him.  
  
Waiting for him to wake up.  
  
On Earth, by that time, the sun had started to set behind the snow-covered mountains of Canada. (2)  
  
But in space, the stars continued to glitter faintly. The clocks on the station marked the incoming of night.  
  
In a silent, white room, a pair of amethyst eyes fluttered open.  
  
After a second of trying, Duo managed to fix his blurred sight in front of him.  
  
He was lying in a bed, covered by white, thick blankets. Three chairs were surrounding the bed foot.  
  
And three very tired-looking boys where asleep on them. A blonde one, a dark-haired, and a light brown head.  
  
Duo's lips curved in a smile. The guys, always so over-protective.  
  
When his eyes traveled to his side, he discovered the missing pilot. Heero was also sleep, his head rested on the mattress, right beside him. And 02 found out what the extra weight on his abdomen was. It was Heero's arm, which was placed on top of him. Like if trying to hold in place. Securing him.  
  
Soft giggles reached 01's ears, waking him up. Well, he hadn't realized he had fallen sleep to begin with.  
  
The Japanese teen raised his head, and his night blue glance met with 02's eyes.  
  
Heero stayed still for a long minute, and Duo didn't move either. But someone had to break the silence. And, it was tradition for the DeathScythe pilot to do it.  
  
  
  
"Hey" -he said softly, smiling weakly.  
  
  
  
"Hey" -oddly enough, Heero answered in the same way. You could tell he was having a hard time with his talking skills.  
  
  
  
Duo's smile grew wider, his eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
And on top of it, Heero returned the gesture with a smile of his own.  
  
'Priceless' -02 thought with amusement.  
  
  
  
'I think I should say something' -Heero mused silently, but words had never been his strong point. And at a lack of words, he could just do one thing.  
  
Before Duo started with a tirade of his own, the Wing pilot enveloped him in a soft hug.  
  
  
  
"Glad you're back" -he murmured in Duo's ear, his voice a mere whisper.  
  
  
  
"Ne, Heero, you can be such a sentimentalist sometimes" -Duo laughed, returning the embrace weakly. He still needed more rest.  
  
  
  
"You're fault" -Heero replied.  
  
  
  
"Guess so" -Duo smiled as he felt how the embrace tightened a little bit, 01's arms trembling a bit.  
  
The American withdrew from the other's arms, in order to look at him. Heero's eyes were a bit blurred and moist.  
  
  
  
"Don't do that" -Duo frowned slightly, one of his hands rapidly wiping away the tear that was about to fall from Heero's eyes- "I like your smile better. Though it's flattering to know that the Perfect Soldier can cry for this little jester" -Duo said giggling, with a wink of his violet eye.  
  
  
  
"Baka" -Heero snorted. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take out the affection from his voice.  
  
  
  
"Thanks" -Duo flashed his brilliant smile- "Happy to be home again"  
  
  
  
"Duo!!"- a certain Neo-Arabic exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What??!" -a Chinese accent replied.  
  
  
  
*Thump*  
  
And a still half-asleep Chinese warrior fell from his chair, landing face- first on the floor.  
  
  
  
The room was filled with giggles again.  
  
Yes, Duo Maxwell was back.  
  
After the Wufei's not-so-graceful movement, the other three pilots surrounded the bed, each one talking at the same time, hugging Duo, taping his head, squeezing his hands, and so on.  
  
Almost half an hour later, after everyone was content and satisfied greeting the boy from L2 back, a minute of silence took over the place.  
  
  
  
"Wow, and I am the noisy one" -Duo smiled at the others.  
  
  
  
Heero took this opportunity to look down at his chest and take off the metal object that hung from his neck.  
  
"This is yours" -he said simply, presenting the silver cross in front of Duo's eyes.  
  
  
  
Duo nodded solemnly. Sister Helen's cross. Duo's cross.  
  
Instead of waiting for Duo to take it, Heero leaned in and put it around Duo's neck.  
  
"Thanks" -Duo said, looking up to meet the glance of the others.  
  
His team.  
  
His friends. Beyond life and death.  
  
From now on, they had to work together to turn everything back to normal. Slowly, their lives would be restored.  
  
Though no one would ever be the same.  
  
Because now, they had renewed forces. Forces that kept them together. Forces all human hearts carry.  
  
Affection, compassion, understanding, love, friendship.  
  
And, invisible for everyone, in the corner of the room, a dark spirit with dark eyes contemplated them in silence.  
  
Even the deities can learn something from these mortals. Even the God of Death.  
  
Shinigami smiled, vanishing into nothing.  
  
And in the center of the room, a braided boy laughed with all his heart, while his friends smiled, relived to have his precious friend back.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Note 1: This goes for Hellcat, who called Duo as Shinigami's protégé in her review.  
  
Note 2: This goes for Lichan, my Italian-Canadian friend.  
  
Thanks to everyone. Don't go anywhere without leaving me a review. Pretty please, please....  
  
I guess I'll take this week off from writing, 'cause my family and I are moving and the house is made a mess. Wish me luck ordering the chaos that is supposed to be my room.  
  
See ya in my next fic. 


End file.
